


The free bird

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Coriolanus, Coriolanus - Shakespeare
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Babies, Betrayal, Birth, Disappointment, Engagement, F/M, Family Feels, Festivals, Fight Sex, Fluff, Food Sex, Forgiveness, Loss of Virginity, Masks, Minor Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Nudity, Punching, Reunion Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Teasing, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coriolanus turns his eyes to a spirited young woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The free bird

 

The harvest moon shone brightly in the night sky. Fires surrounded the dead fields in circle pits as the people cheered. They danced, sang and celebrated for another year of almost no sickness, great crops and fruitful wives with children on the way. Wine poured endlessly into goblets as the men and women crashed against one another.

News of their Master's victory has spread like wildfire and though they didn't not care about his savageness, they were proud to knowingly serve one of great strength to take what was deserved to him. He would surely be back by the weeks end.

On the edge of the greatest fire, stood a beauty that danced on her own, pushing away the drunken, stupid men that dared touched her. By this time next year, she would be in an arranged marriage with another servant from the house but tonight she was free as the wind. Her clean blue dress spun as she twirled. She had torn the fabric to her thigh for her own amusement and glared to anyone that felt it was not right.

The energy of the fire filled her blood with spirit. Her mask slipped down her nose as she felt a hand grab her waist. It was strong and steady, not clumsy and loose like the others. She turned as she saw the eyes of a hooded man. Though he looked cleaner than everyone else, his mask was made of the earth as mud circled his eyes and his flesh was decorated with red and dirt. His beautiful blue eyes stunned her. He was a stranger to her and his eyes felt familiar.

Why? Why was this one different?

He had taken her hand as he drank from his cup, tossing the finished cup to the dirt. He backed into the shadows of the trees, showing off his twisted smile.

"Are you trying to lure a helpless maiden into the wood, my wolf."

He pressed her into the darkness of the trees, hiding their bodies from wondering eyes. Her body hit the tree hard and she giggled as he brought his hand up, closing it gently around her throat.

"You are mine," he hissed to her naked ear. He wasn't dressed like a solider but then again cloth was draped over his chest.

"All you had to do was ask nicely."

Her hand snaked down between them and grabbed his colossus size, gripping the life out of him. She felt powerful as he hunched over her, resting his head on her shoulder. She'd never touched a man before and was curious to feel him. She slid up and down, palming his length quickly to keep him distracted so he wouldn't lash out at her boldness.

"S-stop," he ordered.

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"That was your only warning! Consider yourself lucky, my lovely wench."

"Why is it?"

She was pushed against the rough bark again as she let go. He ravaged her neck as he pinned her to the tree. His hands peeled the top of her dress from her shoulders and exposed her chest as he began hungrily suckling her full breasts. Her moans were not quiet. Her head feel back in ecstasy as she cradled his head, pushing him closely and wanting so much more. A wave of heat rolled in her womb.

"Because I am NEVER gentle with a woman such as you," he growled to her newly glistened skin.

She looked down to his blue eyes burning with lust as his tongue flicked wildly over her hardened flesh. She bit down on her lips as he beagn to toy with her nipples, giving them a flick with his fingers then a hard tug to make her cry out. She rubbed her thighs together to hide the fire stirring between her legs.

"It's a shame. Should I have been looking for a husband, I would have gladly chose one with your strength. But sadly, I belong to no man that cannot tame a free bird like me."

The man towered over her again as his hand slipped under her dress and up her leg.

"You are not wed? Now that is the real shame, harlot. I would claim you as mine, every day, every night until the Heavens knew it was me that caused your pleasured screams. I would break you to make you something stronger."

She let out a moan as his fingers brushed her bare thigh and caressed the folds of her wet womanhood. His fingers found the sensitive flesh as he gently grazed his fingers over it. Her mewls were tantalizing as her mouth dropped open. He braced the tree next to her head and claimed her parted lips with a moan. His tongue parted her lips more and his fingers pushed firmly as she opened her legs further and moved her hips against his hand. Her legs shook as she gripped his braced arm. Her brown, crisp eyes opened, showing the desire and lust in waiting to be taken by him. This gave him much pleasure.

"Raina!"

The moaning woman stopped moving at once. She tried to straighten herself quickly and pulled up her dress as the man pulled his hand away and caught her wrist.

"Raina!" cried the old woman.

"Let me go."

"We are not done here, wench."

She brought her knee up to his side and she swept her foot under his ankle as he fell to the ground, completely taken by surprise by the woman. She pulled a small dagger from the back of her dress and pressed it to his throat.

"Raina! Where are you?"

An old woman wrapped in a shawl passed them as they were hidden by a bush that settled near the base of the trees. The man was gawking at her chest as she had knelt over him. He lifted the back of her dress and rubbed at the flesh of her rearside. She gave a quick moan and looked the man in the eyes.

"If you say a single word, I will kill you."

She pulled the knife away into her dress again and rubbed his length one last time as she greedily took his lips. The maiden had droven him mad as she crawled out of his reach and darted after the old woman. A smile crossed his face as a decided to have her. He watched from a distance as she flew off into the night with her flesh covered again.

Why was this free bird familiar to him?

-

Raina ran up behind her mother, scaring her to death. Her smile disappeared as the old woman turned to look up to her daughter.

"Mother, what is wrong?"

Tears streamed down her aged face as Raina took notice her mother's change of clothes. The house clothes were gone and she no longer wore the house seal. She wrapped her arms around Raina, kissing her forehead.

"It is time for me, child. I am sorry."

Raina felt the air vanish from her chest as her mother started to walk off, she didn't understand her mother's words. Raina looked down to her hand and saw that her mother placed their only heirloom into her sweaty palm. A gentle woven necklace dangled from her hand that had lasted for generations with careful mending. The necklace was to be passed down to her on her wedding day to wear on her wedding night with her husband. Now both halves of the necklace hung in her hand as her inheritence.

"No," she whispered in disbelief.

The man saw as Raina looked up and ran after her mother whom was now closer to the wagons to keep from a tearful goodbye. He knew the traditions of the servants and respected them to a fault. When the elder and sickly were too weak to carry on with life, they were sent off into the village in the wild to live out the remainder of their days, most never to see their loved ones again. This woman was starting to age and could have stayed but she must have felt that it was her time to go.

He ran out to stop Raina knowing she could get punished for interfering. She looked up and pushed him away as she followed her mother. He grabbed her, this time by her shoulder. Raina turned with a closed fist as she struck him in his jaw. Had he been not so intoxicated, he would have made her pay dearly. She flew down the pathway as a guard stopped her.

"Mother! Stop!"

Her mother looked from the back of the empty wagon as she hopefully smiled down at her daughter.

"Raina, you stop this right now! Please?"

The man appeared and pulled her back in time as one guard raised his gaunlet to strike her. She cursed in the man's arms as the guards rode off in the wagon with her mother. Tears ran from Raina's eyes as she tore the mask off and tossed it to the ground.

"Mother," she whimpered. Raina never knew her father and was raised in the house with her mother as her only guardian. Now she was being taken by the grim reaper as the wagon wheels turned, echoing loudly in the field over the celebration that was behind them.

"You be a good woman, Raina. Serve the Master like you always have and he will reward you with a husband. You take care."

She didn't want anything. Certainly not one of the servants or one of the disgusting soliders. She wanted her mother to stay. Raina ignored the embrace of the man as the cart was close to the top of the hill. She wiggled free, knowing that chasing the cart was useless. She stepped forward and raised her hand as a farewell as her mother did the same. The cart vanished over the hill as Raina turned back to start her new life alone.

-

The man looked as his woman's heart had shattered to the ground. He picked up her mask, hiding it in his pocket. She stuffed the necklace into a fold in her dress. She turned and walked back towards the laughter though he knew she wouldn't be smiling for days. He held up a partically finished bottle of wine to her and she blindly accepted the bottle without looking. He followed her as she finished the bottle and disappeared into the sea of smiles and merriment. Tonight was joyous for a new start to life.

" _Tomorrow_ ," she thought to herself, " _I'll begin but tonight I've earned a few tears to shed._ "

The man watched as she disappeared across the field into the in the direction of her house. He marched on and disgarded a solided, bloody bandage from his arm and rode off on his horse. The pain he should have felt from war was nothing compared to what the young woman had felt tonight. He looked to the distance, careful to choose which of the two paths she would have taken. He rode the longer path in order to see her clearly in the forest trees.

Raina ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She had came across the longer path to the house and kept running until she fell from exhaustion. She had refused to stay with the other servants to feel anything with anyone including the stranger that witnessed her caged vulnerability. He was a man, more of a beautiful monster that left a throbbing between her legs. She lifted herself from the dirt ground and walked. After a short amount of time, she heard the sound of horse hooves as her senses began to dull.

The man rode next to Raina as she walked on, not caring if he was there. Nothing seemed real to her anymore. He rode a minute ahead of her and climbed down the horse in front of her. She didn't strike him or give a sharp tongue. Her eyes were distant, hidden under her flowing brown hair as her limbs shook.

"Raina," he spoke firmly.

Her eyes shot up and her knees gave way as he caught her.

He knelt to the ground with her as she screamed in grief. Her body shook wildly as she grabbed and clawed at his skin in hysteria. The pain made him alive as she leaned into his arms, with her tears of her sobs mixed in with his blood.

She finally took a steady breath and pushed herself away as she walked into the night. He mounted his horse, following her, maybe another moment longer and he would carry her into the forest, lay her bare and take her roughly to ease her suffering. Instead, he grabbed her by the arm and lifted her onto his horse.

"Where is your house?"

" _I_ belong the house of Coriolanus."

He had not expected her to speak so soon. The way she said her master's name made the throbbing in his cock stir worse. _Not now_ , he urged hiself, _but soon_. He would have some fun with her spirit first.

"You work for the monster?"

"For a glorious one like him. I take great pride in serving one as great as him."

"Are you one of Caius' filthy whores? So dirty and rutting?"

She quickly raised her elbow and struck him in the cheek, breaking his flesh. He had had enough of her actions as her next answer was to be her fate.

"You speak about him in vain like that again and I will slit your throat, stranger. No one but the vultures would find your corpse."

"So just a servant," he chuckled, "Hadn't he a taste of you?"

"He is a busy man, stranger. I've seen all of the beautiful, noble maidens he's taken to his chambers, it would seem I am too ugly for him. He would not desire me, no matter if I wished him or not."

He leaned forward feeling the false words, teasing his lips to her neck. He pulled the reins up her bare thigh, giving her goosebumps. She arched back as he grabbed her tender breast, kneading the flesh roughly. He desired to hear her scream.

"Somewhere deep down you know that is not true."

"I should give you a fair warning. You are on my master's land now. He does not take so kindly to those that takes what is his. If you defile me, I will stand by as he slashes your torso and feed you to his dogs."

Raina jumped from the horse without looking back and left him in the fields in front of the grand house.

She stumbled into the far side of the house and he rode his horse quickly to the other side, hoping he would make there before she did. He tied his horse to the post and ran into the house. Everyone was gone or asleep for the night with the exception of a few other servants that took no notice of him. He ran through the halls as he found the door he was looking for. He went in and sat in the same seat that was his night after night.

The room he could tell was empty of the three beds. He waited in the dark as her heard her footsteps. She stumbled into the room and cursed at the door, slamming the wood shut. She braced the beam he was sitting next to as she wiped her face of tears. She tossed her dagger next to her bed and set the necklace on top of it. She stripped carelessly in front of him as he withdrew his cock, stroking his pulsing muscle as he watched. She kicked the dress and shoes under her bed and fell back on the weak cot.

Raina looked out the window and thought of the night that had passed. She thought of her stranger as she caressed her breasts. Her mother's face flashed before her as she stopped and took a shaking breath. She craddled her head as she turned to her side and fell into sleep with her sheet tucked around her. He stayed and slowly delayed his gratification as she turned in her hour of sleep awhile later.

She had called herself ugly, when in fact she was a warrior's dream. Her breasts moved as her breath picked up. He saw her hand moved between her legs and touched her womanhood as she moaned in her sleep. He gripped himself tightly and felt the lust pulse his member as she opened her mouth to moan. He knew she was dreaming of him as she pinched her nipples the way he did eariler that evening. She was his and was only an arms length away from her skin. He grunted as his seed spilled onto the floor. Her legs opened wider, seeing all of her delicious glory and he almost took her until she said it.

"Caius," she moaned.

His erection pulsed again as he stood and fled the room. He waited until she came in her sleep and closed the door. She shot up from her dream as she caught her breath. She wanted to lie and say that she didn't remember the face from her dream but she felt the wetness between her legs. She shook in the aftershock of her pleasure. She pulled her blanket up to her chin and fell back asleep to forget both faces of the men she thought she saw.

He walked the same halls and to his horse outside. The mud from his eyes peeled off easily. He placed the horse in the stables and laid down on the clean hay as he thought of her, the free bird. He grabbed his cock again as images of her haunted his mind. Her bare, warm, wet flesh calling out to him. So willingly, so loyal, fierce with a blade. Her hurt, naked body had shaken for his disguise and he felt a greater pleasure in the way she moaned his name.

Caius spilled his seed again as he wiped it in the hay. Why did he care to have her so much? The feeling was too sickening. He closed his eyes as he was hard once again. The hands wouldn't be in the stables until late afternoon. He closed his eyes and waited for dawn to approach. He would reward the woman greatly for her defiance. Her name tingled wildly on his tongue as he drifted.

"Raina..."

-

She could feel the dawn approaching in her bones. Raina sat up massaging her head. Her mother was gone and the inbetween her legs throbbed from her stranger. She knew more responsibilities would be hers now that her mother was gone. She would never see the man that would attempt to marry her daughter or the grandchildren she would have. It would take months before her laughter would come from her kitchen. Raina shook her head as she wiped her face and dressed as she braided her hair over her shoulder. Perhaps it was a good thing that she went to the fields, if she had stayed she may have in fact killed herself.

She left her room and hurried to the kitchen to start her duties for the day. The other kitchen servant greeted her as she had already started the porridge for the other servants. She stretched as she went through her mind and went to the barns to gather what she needed. Caius woke as he heard footsteps near the barn. He lifted himself from the hay and fixed himself back into his trousers as he saw her or at least the side of her head. She had two buckets, one of milk, the other of eggs.

The dazzling beauty wore her housedress and an apron as she quickly made her way back to the house. She was always so quick in her steps, one of the reasons her had not taken her sooner. After a task was done, she would always be gone to carry the next one out. She was busy to keep her master happy but also she stayed out of reach of the other men including himself perhaps.

Most times, he barely spoke to her and she kept her tongue at bay to him. She always pleased him to a minimum. She shined his armor to leave no dried blood in the creases, cleaned off his battle wounds as she bandaged him tightly and gave him large scads of meat for his supper to keep him sated. He realized that out of all the maidens he had taken, she was untouched by him. Why had she slipped his mind? Was this why she called herself ugly?

Raina set her buckets down on the first table as her hands went to work at the second. Her hands crushed grains for bread, measured spices and prepared the meats for lunch. Master Caius would not be back for a day or two but she wanted to be prepared should he be early. The other servant left with the smaller pot of porridge and dishes for the outside workers and was to return at once. She returned and stopped at the door as her master Caius frightened her. He held his fingers to his lips and she remained quiet.

"Finish your task, start my fire and wait outside the kitchen. Tell no one I am here."

"Yes, master."

She ran into the house and pulled the rolls from the pit without looking to Raina. She was busy with her own task of peeling potatoes as she finished her morning apple. She gripped her knife and noticed the other servant hurry from the kitchen. She must have forgotten something, she thought. No matter; she went back to work as she would not be punished for her work not being done.

She wiped her hands on her apron as she felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck. She turned and saw her master at the door as armor and clothes were covered in blood. It was a good thing she had gotten the extra eggs.

"Good morning, Master." She bowed, pulling a chair for him to sit. He stayed silent as he sat and watched her. "I am sorry I have nothing ready now but I can make something quick."

She looked up and waited for him as he nodded. Raina looked at the dirt and blood that covered his body. She was used to him looking like this as he always came back from a battle. Caius watched his free bird as her hands flew around the kitchen like the wings of a hawk. The strain to bend her over the table was almost too much for him to bear. She arranged a large plate with eggs, potatoes, rolls and large portions of meat as she set his food in front of him. She set down a jug of morning wine with the food as she stood forcing herself to smile.

"Is there anything else you are in need of, Master?"

He stood and leaned towards the wall.

"Tray."

Raina blinked at his request and shook her head as she looked around the kitchen for a clean tray. She found one, wiping it clean and filled it with Caius' food.

"Water."

She forgot the water to clean him off with. Her mother had told her countless times to keep water ready for the master when he returned from battle. She mixed a bucket of cold and boiling water that she felt would be soothing to his wounds. She held the bucket with one hand and balanced the tray of food on the other as she followed him from the kitchen. He stopped and looked to the other kitchen servant that was waiting for him.

"Finish your work."

She nodded and hurried inside. Caius had walked off with her closely behind him. They climbed the steps of the house all the way to his bedchambers. He entered and slammed the door behind him. Raina stood silently to give him a moment and entered the room as she shut the door behind her. She set the food and the bucket on the table. His fire was already hot and roaring as she turned to her master. He had began to strip himself of his armor as she reached for a piece of chest plate.

"Leave it," he instructed. She rose back up to her feet.

"Is there any..."

"Strip."

Raina's mouth was still open as she heard what he said. It was finally time. She was finally going to be taken by him. She untied her apron and her dress as she folded them over the chair. She heard the stories from the other girls and knew that fighting or resisting would be useless, he was charming and always got his way. In a way, she had wanted this to happen, rather him than one that was either inexperienced or disgusting. She turned and was faced with his chest as she looked up to him. She couldn't feel fear but the anticipation of the unknown terrified her slightly.

"Stand in front of the mirror."

Was this how he talked to the other maidens? She obeyed as she stood there refusing to look at herself.

"Look."

"I am too ugly, Master."

The words had poured from her as she stared to the floor. She felt her face flush red with embarrassment. He reached from behind as his hand slip around her throat.

"Then close your eyes and brace the frame, wench."

She shook her head and did as she was told. Raina was a good worker and always kept her head down. She hadn't been punished since she was a child, the sting of his leather would not be so bad. Caius looked Raina as she braced the mirror, so pretty and open as her womanhood glistened in the fireplace light from behind. He pulled her mask from his pocket and removed the rest of her clothes. He stood behind Raina and smiled. Her rear was out with her back slightly arched. He could smell her more clearly as his cock stood waiting for her. He undid her braid, letting her long hair fall around her shoulder. She gasped as he tied the mask around her eyes. She was too nervous to notice it belonged to her yet.

"Spread your legs." Her legs spread further apart as she used the frame to support herself. Caius placed himself behind Raina as he began kneeding her breasts and pressing his cock into her. She trembled as he leaned forward. "What do you desire?"

"Nothing," she gasped.

Nothing? She had changed so much from last night. It would seem she needed some encouragement. He grabbed her hair and yanked up.

"Open your eyes, " he hissed. Raina looked in shock as she wore the mask she threw on the ground before she came back to the house. She looked deeply into his blue eyes and saw that he was the stranger. The whole night replayed in an instant as she saw his face everywhere.

"You!"

He moved to sit between her open legs as he leaned against the mirror and looked up to her. His twisted grin made the throbbing return with a vengance as she looked down. He lifted a leg over his broad shoulder to support her, his tongue tasted her wetness as Raina moaned. A few licks against her skin and she felt alive over her Master's tongue. Her nerves were set ablaze as she never thought pleasure could feel like this.

"You do not desire this?"

"W-Why?"

"It seems my free bird needs to be tamed," he purred and craned his neck up to her womanhood again.

Raina grabbed her breast and pawed at her flesh. His tongue was just as strong and hungry as the rest of his body. He aided his own mouth with his fingers as they plunged deep into her. Her grip tightened on the wood frame of the mirror as her voice raised in pleasure. She felt a slight pain as his fingers stretched her wider. With the pain gone, Raina grabbed onto his dirty hair and rocked her hips for more friction. She didn't care if she was to be punished for all of her boldness as long as Caius didn't stop.

Caius was almost stunned at Raina's reactions. The other maidens cried and begged as they fought but his free bird showed much control as she rode his tongue like a wild stallion into battle. He grabbed her bottom to stop her rocking, it was too soon for her. She started to weaken as he pulled himself away. Caius grabbed her by the waist and tossed her to his bed. She laid there spread before him like a feast as he licked his lips. Her womanhood was nearly dripping down her thigh.

Raina's nerve shook as she saw his size resting on her mound. _Just relax_ , she told herself, _there will be pain but it shall be gone by tomorrow_. She closed her eyes and clutched the sheet. Caius brought his hand on her backside.

"Open your eyes!"

She looked up as he pressed her thighs tight around his erection. Her legs were lifted over his dirty shoulder as he pushed forward. He had decided to wait but still he wanted her to scream his name. Raina saw his length appear and disappear from between her thighs. Why hadn't he taken her yet? She dared not ask.

His hip slaps againsts hers as his length rubbed against her most sensitive spot. His arms held her legs together at the knee while his hands grabbed her bosom, pinching her skin as she cried out. She mirrored the attention to her other breast to balance out the pain and pleasure.

"Sing for me, songbird."

His length rubbed against her sensitive flesh as her back arched from the bed. Her lungs filled with air as she screamed his name in blissful frustration. Caius grunted wildly as his seed spilled to Raina's stomach. He kissed the flesh of her calves as he looked down to her panting body. She would be the right choice indeed. He let go, picked her up and carried her to the table as he placed her on his lap. He pulled off her mask and tossed it to the floor.

"Eat," he ordered. Raina grabbed the fork and ate as he watched. She took a fork of meat and offered it to him. When he refused, she grabbed his hair and pulled his face up. His fingers dug into her hips as she waited.

"Please. Eat, Master," she asked sweetly.

He obliged with a smirk as he finished his food. She left his lap and cleaned his skin from dried blood and dirt. The sea of war scars made her proud to serve a fierce master like him. He took away the cloth and wiped the dirt and spilt seed from her skin. She grabbed her clothes from the chair to dress as the deed was done. Caius stormed after her and threw her dress into his fire.

"You will no longer wear that in _my_ house."

She looked to the bed and sighed.

"I'm to be your whore."

Caius slapped her across the face.

"I am rewarding you."

"With wait?!" she screamed. "I do not require a damn husband! I do not want any of those men. I will refuse all of your soliders!"

She had not noticed tears were running down her cheeks. Caius grabbed her face and pushed her against his bedpost. He slowly licked the side of her face as she moaned knowing she couldn't resist him any longer.

"What if the husband requires you?" he whispered into her hair. His rough hand lowered and gently pulled her close.

"Why would you want me for a wife?"

"You were already mine, you just didn't know it."

"You can find someone else."

"No one else had your free spirit or fight. I need that in my foundlings." Children. The word sent a chill down her back. "Will you have me?"

He was asking. Her. This wasn't like her master at all. It was either him or one of his soliders. She stood and thought quickly, not to keep him waiting.

"Yes, if I can stay in my kitchen. That is my sanctuary."

He pushed her to the bed as he joined her under the covers. His scar covered arm held her tightly as he pulled her to his chest.

"In return, until our wedding night, you will wear the other dress and stay in this room. Things must be done. For now, I require you to stay with me."

"Yes, Master."

His face fell into her hair and the tip of his tongue traced the outside of her ear before his eyes closed.

"Say my name, wench," he whispered.

"Yes, Caius."

His fingers wrapped around the curves of her body, resting on her skin.

"My Raina..."

 


	2. As the morning comes

 

_“Raina!”_

_She turned at the sound of her mother’s voice in the darkness as she trembled. Raina was motionless as her mother’s voice began to disappear._

_“Mother?”_

_“Raina!”_

_The sound of the cart wheel echoing through the valley were clear as Raina turned and ran. She battled her tears as she outstretched her hand to her mother. The old woman looked up and turned to ash._

Raina screamed as she was shaken from her dream. She was covered in sweat as she looked around the strange room. She had forgotten where she was as things started to slowly come back to her. There was the crackle of her master’s fireplace that roared still. She was still in her master’s room, meaning the things that happened wasn’t a dream. Raina saw that the bed was empty and the sun was high into the afternoon sky.

She moved from the bed with the sheets held to her body as she looked around. Raina was not used to doing nothing and being idle.

_“You are to stay in this room…”_

She wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do. Her ma… Caius. She would take some time to try and call him by his name.

“I can’t just do nothing. I’m not his wife yet.”

Yet…

She never knew him to be a man to be with a bland woman like her. Her mind wandered back to all the lovely noblewomen and Raina’s head throbbed with great force as she found clothes suitable to leave the room in. She pulled on Caius’ trousers and a musty tunic. The door opened as one of the newer kitchen maids arrived with a tray of food. She didn’t notice Raina as she stayed hidden to the wall. She looked to the open door and ran.

Raina was almost knocked from her feet as she crashed into Caius. He quickly wrapped his arm around her and picked her up from her feet.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“I wanted to grab the things from my room!”

“I have them here.”

He pushed back into the room as the servant turned back to Caius.

“Out!”

She nodded and ran as she closed the door behind her. Caius stood in front of his table and dropped the small amount of Raina’s things as she backed into one of the bedposts.

“Are you scared of me?”

“No.”

“Then stop acting like it, Raina.”

She crossed her arms and watched as Caius turned, mimicking her actions. His eyes went for her shape as he licked his lips and traced his finger over a fresh scar over his chin.

“What,” she asked.

“You look so vanishing in my attire, my free bird.”

“I don’t feel as free. Why should I stay in here?”

“Because as I said before, there was things to be done.”

“Like what?”

He chuckled as he took the few steps needed to cut off any kind of escape as he took Raina into his arms and tossed her to the bed. Out of instinct, she made a move to scramble for the other side of the bed. Caius was quicker as he wrapped his fingers around her ankle and pulled her back into his reach.

He was over her, pressing a hungry kiss to her lips as his hand snaked into the back of her tunic. The shift of his hips spread Raina’s legs as she was pinned to the bed. Caius pushed himself up and yanked the trousers from Raina as she was half bare to the room.

“What are you doing?!”

“Preparing you…”

She swung her arm to strike him but he caught her arm and held her down to the bed.

“Now why would you do such a thing like that?”

“Because, silly wench. I do plan to take you as mine but not just yet. It will be a good day or so before we wed and I assume you are untouched.”

He groaned as he palmed himself.

“I am praying to the Gods for strength so I don’t take you any sooner but you are making it rather difficult, Raina. The more you fight or tease, I want to take you and make you scream. I must prepare you so that you will find so comfort in our joining.”

“W-What do you mean by _preparing_?”

Caius grinned as his brought his finger up to his mouth and sucked on the edge enough to get it wet. Raina followed his hand as it traveled down her body.

“Open your legs for me, Raina.”

She enjoyed fighting, perhaps it was the reason he was smitten by her but she opened her legs as Caius looked into her eyes. He pressed his finger to Raina’s naked core as she jumped from the sensation. He traced his fingers down her slit, massaging her beautiful folds as Caius tested her. He dipped his finger little by little until Raina winced, she wasn’t too tight but she would still feel like the heavens.

“Hush, now. There is a way to remedy this.”

He pressed his lips to hers and moved his fingers back up to her clit as she moaned shamelessly. Raina shuddered from Caius’ touch as she rocked her hips into his hand.

“Do you wish for more, my free bird?”

Raina knew there was more to experience of the carnal ways but it was all a luxury to her with working day in and out.

“Yes,” she panted.

“Spread your legs wider.”

Raina braced herself on the bed and watched as he pushed his longest finger into Raina. Caius sucked at the skin on her neck to distract her as he pushed his finger in bit by until his two other fingers rested at her lips. His wiggled his finger as Raina looked down between her legs in curiosity. Caius was painfully slow as he pumped his finger in and out of Raina’s core while her walls clenched around him in nervousness.

“You must relax for me Raina.”

“How?”

“Strip yourself for me.”

Raina reached for the edge of the tunic and pulled it up as the fabric got caught on her hair. Caius refused to wait for her and arched his head forward as he ran his tongue across the edge of her breast. She gasped at the feel of his lips wrapped around her peaks as each push of his fingers sent her body rolling for his touch. She failed to keep her mouth closed as her wanting voice filled the bedchambers and his ears.

Caius rolled on his hip and grinded his fresh erection into Raina’s hip. His lip snarled, fighting every single one of his instincts. Everything about her this whole time, he could have had Raina sooner. This whole time he could have had her writhing under him, crying out his name as he moved his hand faster and pressed his thumb firmly to her flesh.

Raina was washed over completely with bliss as her legs snapped shut, failing to stop whimpering as Caius slowed down. He grunted from his hardened cock threatening to take her where she laid. As much as he wanted, as much as was his intended right, he let go of Raina’s breast and forced himself off of her.

Raina opened her eyes, feeling tears run down her face.

“C-Caius?”

Caius was bracing the bed, slowly pumping his cock as Raina sat up.

“Don’t!”

Caius wrapped his hand around Raina’s throat and held her to the bed. She yelped as she saw the familiar look of his hunger that she was always smart to avoid. He chuckled, flaming an ache deep between her legs as he ran the tip of his tongue up her neck.

“I will be gone to relieve myself, Raina, and know that it is all your delicious fault. Another day but perhaps I shall make it two to make you wish you had me take you. Don’t make me remind you to stay in this room again. Next time, I will not be gentle with you.”

Caius stormed from the bed sneering as he hurled the bedchamber door behind him. Raina caught her breath as she reached for the tunic she had shed. She moved from the bed redressing, feeling sensitive between her legs. She shuttered, slowly rocking her hips and pulling the plate of food near her.

This was all so new, terrifying.

Raina sat as still as she could as she tried to adapt to her new role as the master’s bride…

-

Another day, a week and true to his word. Many never bothered to remember her name or even looking her direction most of the time when she worked alongside them so she wasn’t burdened with shame to being a slave pulled from the dirt to be wife to the feared General.

Raina spent the day another with a tutor because there was such a thing. Caius knew she was aware with the workings of the house; she had since childhood and now she was being trained in such things as art and writings. Much into the day, she pushed her parchments in a fury. A week of being cooped up was taking its toll on her.

“Is that how a lady is supposed to act?”

Her newer clothes were constricting as she fidgeted in her chair.

“If you could only understand…”

“Enough.”

Raina and the tutor stopped as Caius entered the bedchambers, fresh from days’ worth of training in city. He was home.

“Out!”

The tutor bowed, collecting everything he could as he left the Master with his woman. Caius stripped his armor as well as his tunic and washed himself without glancing at Raina. She crept behind him, picking up the clothes out of instinct. Her studies were coming slow to her but her years of work would still be a second nature to her.

She was stuck in a daze as she was lifted from her feet by surprise and carried across the room to her table. Caius used his whole arm to sweep her studies from the surface and dropped her down. Her mouth opened to speak only for Caius to thrust his tongue between her lips and made her moan. He grinded his hips to her stomach so she could feel.

Raina broke the kiss as his fingers quickly collected the bottom of her elegant dress.

“Wait! I didn’t leave the room, I swear!”

“I know, my free bird,” he sighed as his hand grabbed the curve of her thighs, “I am rewarding you.”

“Reward?”

“Yes. I have missed you. Lay back for me.”

She didn’t dare speak back as she laid flat on her back, awaiting whatever Caius had in store for her. He pulled up the chair and sat as if he was about to take a meal. His large hands pulled apart Raina’s thighs, satisfied at the sight of her. He nearly lunged forward and pressed his tongue to her jewel.

He was so fast. Raina felt her legs pinned open as Caius lapped at her like a dog to water. She had never partaken in such an act as her whole body reacted. His tongue was at war on her womanhood. Her hand shot for the short length of hair on his head, gripping the life from his crown as it urged him to take her more.

Raina’s mouth stayed open, moaning and panting for breath as Caius was insatiable. The table hurt her back and she felt her hair fall from the well placed bun it had stayed for hours. He pulled her leg over his large shoulder and formed his hand to her breast. Caius anticipated her reactions and waited with baited breath as he pushed his finger deep within her. When he saw no blood, he latched to her again and sucked at her clit.

Raina welcomed Caius’ intrusion, wanting so much more as she nearly molded to the table. In the days that Caius was gone, she didn’t dare touch herself, scared now to the consequence of her soon husband’s hand as it pumped into her needing core. She felt her walls, clench around Caius’ finger as he drank from her. Raina felt like her body was on fire. The bliss that ran through her was slowly beginning to vanish.

Caius pulled her to her feet, still holding her to the edge with his hips as he angled her head back and pushed his tongue between her lips. She swore her heart was racing as she tasted a tartness in her mouth. Caius slowly pulled away and smiled as he cupped his rough hand tenderly to Raina’s face.

“Just as I dreamed.”

“What?”

Caius only answered with the lick of his fingers and fixed her dress.

“I have watched you slumber for many nights and I wanted more than anything to fill you and make you scream. Come tomorrow, you will be.”

He held out his hand and lead Raina from the bedchambers. It was all strange. The servants in the house stepped aside and bowed to her as Caius held her hand strong. Her face blushed as she felt her juices drip down the insides of her thighs. A few girls waited at the front entrance where a carriage was waiting, dressing only Raina in a thick shawl.

Caius helped her into the carriage and kissed her hand.

“What is happening?”

“You are spending the night in the city and will return to me tomorrow. There are things that I need to deal with. Return to me, Raina. You will be welcomed back as my bride by sunset.”

He stepped forward and kissed her cheek, moving to her ear so only she could hear him.

“Taste yourself tonight, for me and I will make sure you will see the heavens until the end of your days.”

Caius kept his eyes locked to hers as he stepped back with the carriage wheels rolling forward. His voice burned into her mind as she felt a returning wetness between her legs. She looked to Caius as he stood at the edge of the house as the rest of the servants returned to their work.

“Taste yourself…”

She pressed herself together and wanted him. So many carnal thoughts ran through her mind that Raina almost didn’t notice the city as it came into plain view. Her mouth dropped as she was surrounded with lights, bustling vendors and the sunset as it began to disappear in the west. The carriage came to a stop as the doors were opened for her. She looked up first to the guards that stood to each side of her with their eyes dead ahead.

She was led into the calm and quiet voices of the beautiful tiled colors and polished people that smiled her way. She still wasn’t used to people bowing to her. An older man, almost smaller than she was smiled towards her and ushered her to the grand foyer.

“My lady, welcome to our oasis! When they said the General’s bride was coming, I thought that you’d be accompanying him.”

“He had other matters to deal with.”

“As he should! We are proud to have one like him serve. Come, the women will tend to you.”

She was left alone as everything was done for her. Raina didn’t have to tend to the fire, almost envious that it roared better than any that she ever made in the house. The food and wine was divine. As the evening wore, she grew comfortable to the city’s hospitality but it was only because of Caius. She was more than glad to have her solitude as she was led to a private room where rising steam clouded her vision.

She stripped herself and wandered into the oiled waters that were freshly prepared for her. Raina felt at peace and rested herself on the side of the bath as she closed her eyes and smiled. The hot water made her muscles soften and her body ease. Her first thought went to Caius. She imagined him in the water with her but across from her, teasing her to see which of them would be the first to move. She could see him then with a smirk across his face as the water fell from his hair to his broad chest.

_“Taste yourself…”_

She looked over her shoulder to the open archway as she heard footsteps coming and going, knowing any one of the servants would interrupt her. It nearly gave her a thrill. She was sure that if Caius was there, he would make sure her voice was heard for all. Raina lifted herself from the water and sat on the edge. She parted her legs, wishing it was him to tease her and make her blush. She leaned back with her strong arm holding her up as her other slowly drifted down her body.

It would be his hands, moving down, knowing where to go as it made its way to her core. Raina slowly stroked herself, feeling herself sensitive. She tested herself, pressing her fingers harder to her clit as she felt the smaller waves of bliss roll throughout her. It wasn’t the same. She stopped and collected her things as she made her way to her room for the night. She kept her eyes down so she wouldn’t look to the guards posted outside her room.

Raina confided in the darkness, letting the quiet remind her that shew as never to be alone again. Caius was a man always true to his word, showing his dominance as master of the house and promising general to the Roman armies. Come tomorrow, she would no longer be the free bird she was proud to be. She would be the wife of Coriolanus. She would be feared and looked up to as Caius had for years. Her studies would resume, if not vary as she would have to become a properly breed lady. She would have a seat of power. Her once invisible life would fade and people would know her name.

Raina would be the General’s new wife, knowing power as he did. Raina opened her eyes, gasping as she woke from her dream. The cool air rolled through her room, cooling her sweat as she felt the bed cold around her. She turned, gasping as she felt a bit of wetness between her legs.

She reached down and massaged herself. She was quick to turn her head into her pillow and hide her moans. Every time she’d done this before, she’d never been as wet as she was then. Raina spread her legs and dug them into the mattress. She bucked her hips, needing more as her teeth bit deep into the side of her lip. She couldn’t stop her hand as she saw him behind her eyes. She could remember the hunger behind in his eye when he first grabbed ahold of her and pressed her against the tough tree, stripping her with a celebration only a breath away.

Raina covered her mouth as colors filled her eyes. She pulled her hand away, panting for breath as the wind chilled her skin. Her breath slowed and her heart eased in her chest. Her legs began to close until she stopped and smiled. She reached down and dipped her finger into herself. There was something changed about the way she looked at her finger and marveled at it. She brought it closer to her lips, darting her tongue out and licking herself as a sharp chill ran up her back. The tartness made her look forward to the times that Caius would have her legs spread, shaking as continued to make her come again and again.

She could feel herself shudder as she composed herself and pulled her bedsheets across her body. She would remember the cold as a reminder that after this night, Raina would never know a harsh cold again.

 


	3. The Union

Raina sat with her hands in her lap, not out of manners or nerves but out of habit. She looked down to her hands clean of dirt and wondered if they would ever be smudged again. Her tutor sat across from her to make her recite poems and the laws of Rome. She wasn’t sure why she wasn’t filled with nerves.

Her clean skin smelled of rich oils and heavier expectations of the wedding. The journey to the new home was shorter than she had excepted. Word came of news that she would not be returning to the country home. She looked out to the new future that laid out before her. At villa laid on the edge of the city with some fields she was sure belonged to the house.

She was helped from the carriage by the new servants and made her way through the spacious front atrium of the modern villa. The servants bowed to her and smiled in her direction.

So many days ago, she was where they were and now she had gone from servant to a mater; it would be expected of her. Since she was entering a proper marriage, she would not be allowed to bring anything she owned with her but with her luck, servants held no real items to call their own. Her skin ran cold once she remembered her mother’s necklace.

Raina turned to try and stop one of the servant girls that had just passed when she crashed into Caius.

“Trying to run already, my dear.”

“My things…”

“They will all be waiting for you tomorrow,” he whispered, almost to tease her.

“No, you don’t understand. There was a necklace…”

“My son!”

Raina turned to a familiar voice that filled the villa. All of the servants bowed together as an older woman opened her arms to Caius.

“Mother.”

“And your choice of bride.”

Her finger stretched out to lift Raina’s face by her chin. The piercing eyes were identical to Caius’.

“She is no Virgilia.”

“Mother. My mind is made.”

“Where did you find her? In that poisonous city pining to the Senators?”

“I would rather be a God General’s wife than one to those rotting fiends.”

“Oh! The little mouse finally speaks.”

Volumnia smiled for show and walked the tiled floor to a smaller atrium. Her aged hand caressed her collection of Gods at the altar.

“I will miss this place. Hopefully, you and your mouse will fill it with more children than I did.”

Raina stayed quiet but was confused.

“She will be leaving to stay in the country estates and we will reside here in the villa my father had built.”

“Caius,” laughed his mother with a sip of wine, “she looks as if she doesn’t know. Perhaps this time you will step up and keep your wife from running off with a real man.”

The silks on her skin and the gold around her wrist didn’t seem to exist at the mention of another woman in Caius’ life. Raina wasn’t being chosen, she was a replacement. She held her tongue and was led away to prepare for the wedding. Her dress hung beautifully at her shoulders with the color one she’d knew women of higher power wore. At once, she felt like someone else. One ownership only faded to another.

“Raina.”

She looked up to Caius, sneaking from the shadows as the last of the servant girls depart from the room.

“You should not be here.”

“I am the master of this home.”

“Yes and the one at the field estate. I didn’t know about this place.”

“It is yours now.”

“But it belonged to someone else!”

Caius wanted to know why it bothered her but she would know soon enough. He tilted her face up to show her face to him.

“I was married, yes and I did love her but she chose to leave for someone else whose son I thought was mine. Do not listen to a thing my mother says. Ever. She is ambitious and made me what I am today, that including your future husband.”

He held out his hand to her. Her whole life, she worked in the role handed to her. Through that she made herself a free bird. As Caius led her through the beautiful winding villa, she knew she’d have to let her free ways go. Her eyes turned up to the mixing colors of servants and important members of Rome’s inhabitants.

They were there for the General but they were also there for her. She blushed as many eyes sized her up. For once, she was concerned of what thry’d think of her born a servant. She didn’t dare think of Volumnia. She met Caius’ eyes and was calmed with the gentle squeeze of his hand around hers.

Her eyes watched the sun as it set over the edge of the city. Her stomach was full of wine and delicious food. The world was different for her.

“Well, little mouse.”

Raina turned and was met with Volumnia’s drunken smile.

“My son is an insatiable reincarnation of Mars. Do you plan on fulfilling your role as a mater or shall he delve into a sea of fresh servants like the last estate?”

Raina finished off her cup and was happy to finally voice her opinion without the consequence of punishment.

“I know true that he did not bed them all.”

“And how would you know of my son’s affair unless you were there to watch as he took them?”

“Because,” Caius shamelessly sighed as he filled his mother’s cup with more wine, “she served under our house’s name since her birth or can you not fully remember a ones face that has served you faithfully?”

Raina couldn’t help but smile as Caius flashed a devilish grin in her direction. Volumnia strained her disappointment through her dazed breath.

“I assume she secured this marriage out of her chains through her young cunt.”

“I was taught to be proper, Volumnia.”

“Then you shall have a proper wedding night, virgin’s blood and all. Try not to sacrifice her womb fully to the Gods, Caius. You may be a General but it will be harder to secure a third wife.”

Volumnia turned bitterly with her wine and disappeared into the waves of dancing bodies. Caius tugged at his bride’s waist. His cold hand cupped the side of her face warmed from the wine.

“Come. There will be enough wine for them to not realize our absence.”

Raina let out a chuckle as Caius swept her from her feet and whisked her away. He buried his face into her neck, ignoring the candlelit halls he navigated.

“Caius, you are going to trip!”

“Never, my love. I know this place as the back of my hand.”

She clung to him as her legs moved through the air, almost comically as the women of Sabine. Caius kicked a door closed behind him with his heel. Raina looked over her shoulder to the room as she was placed on her feet. Caius was all over her skin, tugging at her dress.

“Caius.”

Her heart pound like drums as Caius pressed his lips to her neck. All she could do was try and remember her necklace. She didn’t feel whole without it. Her new marriage wouldn’t let her keep her belongings but that heirloom was all she had left of her mother. She turned in Caius’ hold, attacked by his lips. Her hands pushed against him but her strength wasn’t enough.

Caius turned her face first into their bed. She felt the wind pushed from her. As much as she wanted Caius, she felt rage enter her blood as he twisted her arm behind her back. Raina pulled her arm away and struck his face. Caius lunged for her, holding her down by her wrists. He let out a chuckle to make her blood boil more.

“There is my free bird. I thought I lost you to my mother’s word.”

He flipped her wrist to show off one half of her mother’s women necklace. He looked at it in wonder.

“I remember it in your hand the night your mother left.”

“I-I know I wasn’t supposed to keep anything. I didn’t want to bring an omen into the house.”

“Nonsense. As I see it, I found it and am gifting it to my beautiful, deserving wife.”

He held out his hand to her and pulled her to her feet.

“You should know that once you secure your trinket around my wrist, I may not be able to tear myself away from you.”

“Then how will I know how much you want me, Coriolanus?”

“Is that all you think of me?”

Raina finished tying the necklace around his thick wrist and waited from him to ravage her.

“Don’t assume I don’t just want you, Raina. You are the only woman I’ve met to not throw yourself at my feet. You were blessed by the Gods.”

Caius pressed her body into the bedpost and sluggishly pulled her stola down her arms.

“And whom would that be,” she knew to not hold it in anymore, “my husband?”

“The night you tossed me to the ground and held a blade to my throat, you could have been mistaken for Minerva.”

A soft chill rose to her back as the dress fell to her waist. Caius held her close with his lips buried into her neck and his hands clutching to her bottom.

“There is no poetry or shape of marble that could capture your beauty. I would find a comparison to Venus would be an insult to you.”

Caius could barely stand it. There was so much delicious pain in his cock. Raina let her hand wonder between them as she wrapped her hand to the front of his toga. She watched his face flare with lust as he moved forward to her.

She was quick to turn in her step from Caius and push him to his back. He gladly landed on the bed as Raina climbed his lap. Her hand stayed closed around his cock. He pulled at his clothes in a hurry only to be stopped by her.

“Slowly,” she smiled, “I want to watch you.”

Caius lifted his hips, pulling the fabric from between her hand and his bare flesh. Raina’s eyes roamed from scar to beautiful scar. She couldn’t help but kiss at the raised bumps and healed discolored war injuries that were him, a part of him. She grabbed the fabric from his hand and tossed it to the floor. Caius was too struck to see Raina slither from his lap to between his open legs. She eased herself on her knees and gave him a single, playful lick.

Caius pressed his lips together and prayed to the Gods that he would not release so easily in front of her. She started slowly, tasting the pool of his arousal at the tip of his cock. She was scared about not being able to please Caius but she always kept an open, curious ear and relaxed her throat. The swollen, reddened color of his cock was also something she was curious about.

It was Caius’ grip around her arm that made her stop. She was pulled to the edge of the bed, filled with some worry.

“Have I don’t it wrong?”

“There will be time for that later.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You’ve done just enough but I fear I will die if I don’t have you.”

Caius saw her try to hide her worry. He distracted her with a kiss to her neck. In the short time, since the first time, the first time under the Harvest Moon. His lips refused to leave her skin as he pulled the fabric from her shoulders. His eyes darted to the edge of the fabric that caught on the curve of her breast. With the push of his cheek, the fabric was pushed away to show off her chest to him.

His tongue darted out to her. Raina closed her eyes and raked her nails through Caius’ hair as she cradled his head. The more his lips kissed and pulled at her skin, his hunger grew as harshly as his cock. He traveled down her, leaving kisses to the curves of her breasts, the skin of her smooth stomach.

He slipped from her fingers as he unwrapped the rich fabric from the surface of her warm, curvaceous body. None of them saw how their pale clothing blended together on the floor or how the fire hid the blushing of both their skins. Caius could feel the rising heat in her skin, even in the bumps on her legs as they opened gradually for him. His nose filled with her sweet smell to draw his watering mouth forward.

Raina gasped as she was filled with his tongue. She moaned and she writhed. Her legs spread wider, his face firmly pressed and lapped at her clit. Caius worked a finger into her wetness as well as a second as her wall stretched wonderfully. She grabbed the sheets underneath her and anchored her hips for more. Her voice filled his ears as her legs tried to close around his head.

Caius cleaned up her arousal with a few swipes of his tongue. There was a beat in his chest It filled not enough with the air from Raina’s gasping underneath him.

He waited for Raina to regain herself. He would make sure she would have the wedding night she deserved. She opened her eyes to Caius as his strong hand helped her legs part. He was no longer looking to her heaving chest as he me moved closer to her.

“Relax for me. I will be here.”

“I know.”

He stopped and kissed her. Raina could feel passion flowing from his lips. She molded to his hands and their bed as Caius teased her core with the tip of his cock. Raina steadied her breath the more Caius pushed his hips forward. He waited until her nails dug deep enough into his arms as his teeth grazed up her neck. Her heart raced as Caius bit into her. There was discomfort that slowly melted away. Her eyes drifted shut as her body coursed with feelings she didn’t know existed.

Caius worked his cock in and out of his wife, nearly overcome with how pleasant she felt around him. He swore then that he wanted no one else. His lips were attached to her skin. His hands held her close. Raina did what she could to hold onto Caius but instead she could feel herself drift away.

Her voice rang beautifully in his ears as she came around him. Caius’ hips shifted faster into her. His cock filled her until he emptied his seed into her. He bit into his lip to hide his groans and vulnerability. He would have a lifetime to show her.

Raina felt Caius’ body warmth move away from her, only for it to return as Caius pulled Raina to his side. It was strange to feel Caius’ hand caressing the side of her face. She had never known a loving feeling from a man as she did with Caius. The rough, callused hand that slaughtered countless enemies and conquered in the name of Rome.

He reached to his side and pulled some of the hued sheets to wipe the bit of blood from his cock. He cleaned her too but he would make sure she would be cared for in the morning and every morning until the end of their days.

“ _Te amo, mi liber avem_.”

Raina smiled and accepted his lips.

“ _Te amo, mi magister_ …”

“I told you to call me by my name, wench.”

She grinned as her fingertips smoothed the curls on his brow.

“I did, _mi Coriolanus_.”

His arm wrapped to her chest as her eyes sunk shut.

Caius dreamt of her, his free bird. He didn’t dare try to leave as his body ached for her. Every turn of his body cried out for Raina. He willed himself until he was bearable to rise from their bed and usher whatever servants he could find. He clothed himself enough and returned back to the bed.

“Raina?”

Raina could hear his voice. It was so beautiful.

“Raina…”

Caius pushed his arms underneath her and lifted her from her bed. She awoke to feel the sheets slide from her body. He heard her voice change into a groan as she tried to move herself away.

“Try to stay still, my love.”

It was strange to hear his voice loving with the strong tone of clout she was familiar with. Caius carried her clear and bare through their new home now free of the wedding guests now in their beds. Raina was surprised to see the home have their own bath house as the servants bowed their heads and left the heads of the house alone.

Caius placed his new bride on the edge of the water and left her alone. Raina slipped her legs in the steaming water. He returned to her with a few objects and marveled in her beauty. His large finger captured a bit of her hair and cleared her shoulder for a kiss. Raina looked over her shoulder to Caius as his hunger returned with the evidence growing between his legs.

“Please to see me, husband?”

“Always but first, you must be cared for.”

He slid into the bathwater ahead of her and pulled her closer to the edge. Raina felt some nervousness as his knuckles brushed the inside of her legs.

“Trust me, wife. I would like you presentable.”

She moved herself closer to him, to the edge of the waters as she was flush to his chest. She kissed his chest, ignoring his hands as one held her close and the other reached for a wet cloth. Her legs opened for the cloth as Caius slowly cleaned the dried blood from her. Raina was curious and let her hands roam her husband’s skin. It was hers to do what she wanted. As his hands went to work, so did hers. She looked up to him to make sure his eyes stayed on her.

Caius didn’t dare rush his hand until he was sure that the blood was well washed away. He saw her skin cleaned and admired her as he smiled to her again. He pressed his lips to her neck and slowly worked his way back down. Raina tried to keep him in place but he traveled her as he traveled his lands, with hunger and unstoppable until he ended at her open legs. He held Raina back to the cold floor.

Caius folded over her, grinding his waiting erection against her. Raina wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled her down into the water. He held her close and needed every bit of her to be close. Raina reached between them, stroking at Caius’ length to make him weak. He buried his head into her shoulder to, humping vigorously into her palm. He lifted his head to Raina and calmed her lips. His lust pulled her carefully onto his cock. Raina didn’t feel pain but was still not used to being filled. Her gasp and her digging nails with him with much excitement. He wrapped his large hand to her hip and worked her up and down his cock.

Raina did what she could to hold on to him but the bliss in her body was too… heavenly. Caius remembered every grope of his hand, every reaction of his woman to keep her wanting and on the edge of euphoria. The hot water rose in crashing waves around them with each shift of his hips. He turned himself and prayed that Raina would follow. She did as she braced her hands to Caius’ chest and rode his cock with purpose.

He shifted his hips up, filling her as her walls constricted around him. Raina’s head fell back in pleasure as Caius’ own head reached forward for her chest. His lips ravaged her chest, tasting her beautiful skin. He planted both of his feet into the floor of his bath, bucking into her until her voice rose again.

Caius held her to his chest as he groaned blissfully into his release. The colors of the god greeted him as he drifted back from the clouds to his wife still moaning into his hair. He lifted his head and played with Raina’s wet hair as she came to.

“Mmm, my free bird.”

“Husband,” she sighed.

Caius turned her on his lap and held her.

“Sleep for me.”

She didn’t have to be told twice as she was put to sleep by the warm waters and her General’s arms wrapped safely around her.

 


	4. Warmth

_Raina woke to a howl of the wind. She looked over her shoulder to her mother sleeping soundly. The itchy woven blankets kept them warm but were hell to a young child like her. She fussed and kicked the fabric until her mother rolled on top of her._

_“No!!”_

_Mao reached underneath and tickled at her daughter, careful to control the squeals and laughter from her precious daughter. She stopped as Raina yelled for the chamber pot. Raina squirmed from the bed and ran for her life, stopping in time as she made it. Mao looked up and out the window to the falling snow around the property. After year come and gone and she looked out on the future for her daughter._

_Years were bleeding slowly and soon her little girl would be a woman. Life hadn’t touched her blood yet._

_“Mama.”_

_Mao raced from the bed to her daughter’s side and lifted her up to the window sill. Raina giggled as her small hand reached out for the falling snow._

_“I’ll keep a secret if you don’t,” she whispered into Raina’s ear._

_Raina smiled to her mother as they both turned for their clothes and thick shawls._

Raina woke to the heavy blankets on top of her. Behind her the bed was empty. She sighed into her arm and looked out to the waiting snow. She shivered as she collected her thoughts and made her way to the hot baths. Her ears picked up to the early morning in the city outside the villa. Raina moved about the home, her home as she did every day since she arrived with Caius.

Days blended together and she felt strangely happy as she fell into her new role as a head of household. Caius stayed true to his word and gave Raina her kitchen. The servants were surprised but accepting of Raina with not only her past as a former servant but as a head of household that was far more warm than Volumnia. Her tutor visited daily, pleased at Raina’s intellect blending perfectly with other women of proper Roman birth.

Months passed and though things did change, she felt just the same. She dealt with matters of the house, she prayed and lived out a simple life. The howling winds outside the kitchen gave her back memories of her mother long before she departed the country estates.

_Her small sandals clapped on the stone in excitement. Her mother stopped her many time to try and keep her quiet but more to make her sure was wrapped as snuggly as she could bear._

_“No,” she whined as her small hands clawed at her clothes._

_Mao could not find it in her heart to scorn her little girl as she swooped her up in her strong arms and headed for the back stables._

_Young Master Caius could not sleep, still heartbroken after the news of his father’s death reached the city. His mother felt it best to remain in the country until the next year when he would be of age to begin training with the younger boys. He was scared of leaving again but knew he would make his father and the gods proud. He would give his life for the Roman empire. Just a boy of ten and in the coming life ahead of him, he would be Roman’s greatest gift of soldier._

_He rolled from his bed and looked to the snow from his open window. Laughter caught his curiosity as he pulled on a fresh toga and headed for the stables. He stopped at the back of the house and looked to the snow littering the grounds in clean wonder, they flickered red for a moment to disturb his memory but he focused on the beautiful memory of her young laughter._

_He was so young that he didn’t care to remember the silence of the stables but the joy of the young child dancing with open arms with the blowing snow. Her arms were open, the small torch light illuminating her mother’s shawl as she spun faster than it could. His eyes found her mother sitting and watching the innocence of her child playing with the strong gift of Jupiter blowing the curls around her face._

_The girl stopped as she found his eyes. They both stretched to a smile as the cold world around them ceased._

_“Raina?”_

Caius’ body was sore as his house entered the last winding road towards the city. He chose to ride through the dark empty streets as the wind began to pick up again. The skin at his arms and legs frozen harshly but with every stomp of his horse’s hooves struck on the stones, the closer he would be with the wife that waited in their bed. His advisors and his captains broke off in the directions of their own personal lives. The night to their women and in the morning, they would be gone again. Caius would make sure he made his time worthwhile.

He dismounted his horse and left instructions with the stable hands to have it prepared for a soon departure. His feet stopped him as he looked into the kitchen to Raina knead a small loaf of dough.

It was comfort everywhere. The pit fire at her back and the harsh freezing cold from the outside to keep her company as she stayed in the kitchen. She found she could not sleep and the busy worked would tire her soon enough. She stopped mid-knead, frozen to a familiar chill at her spine. Raina turned and met Caius’ eyes. They both smiled. All Caius had to do was take a single step forward as Raina ran and jumped into his waiting arms. Her lips pressed firmly to his but broke away as she shrieked.

“Caius! You are freezing!”

Caius chuckled.

“I’ve been riding for days to come home to you.”

“I would have thought you’d be miles away by now.”

“Tomorrow, my free bird.”

Raina playfully pouted her lips. She knew of Caius’ duty to Rome. As a servant, she paid no mind to the master of the house dying in battle. It would be a proper sacrifice for Jupiter and Mars to die in the glory of battle. Now that she was his wife, every time he would leave, she would wonder if he would ever come back.

Caius reached for the buckles on his armor and placed them all carefully near the door. Raina poured a cup of wine for Caius as she looked to the fresh wounds on his side.

“When do you leave again? Tomorrow morning?”

“I wish to depart before then. I must set an example for my men.”

“Good. Fresh rolls for the trip as well?”

He reached around her for the piping hot bread that was pulled from the pits before his arrival. He pulled off his cape and laid it on the other side of a chair along with his weapons. In the shelves above his head, he reached for a small jar, one that his mother was always sure to keep out of his reach. Raina looked up to the comical sight of her husband devouring her bread with smears of honey to sweeten its taste.

“Gods, you are an animal,” she cackled.

Caius answered with a smile and gulp after gulp of fruitful wine.

“For I am,” he gasped as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

He stripped off his tunic, naked to the blazing pits as Raina turned her back to clean another surface. Caius pressed himself against her to pin her still. She looked over her shoulder to the nakedness of her husband.

“You seem to be pressed for time.”

“My cock also, Raina.”

Caius lifted her up to the edge of the surface and pulled her close.

“Why act like you are starved?”

He pulled down the bits of her stola from her shoulders and pressed his lips to her skin. He reached for the jar and dipped his fingers. Raina followed his hand as he pressed his messy fingers to her breast and painted her with the honey. It excited her to see Caius hungrily clean her skin with the tip of his tongue over and over again. With each lurch of his body over her, the deeper his hips grinded into her for friction to hear her moans. He would need them for the nights ahead.

“Because,” he moaned, “The Gods gifted you to me and would not be one to turn away a gift and anger them.”

“Would you prefer me on a silver platter?”

“Why must you tempt me so, Raina?”

He shifted his hips up between her legs, taking a small gasp from her lips. His eyes could the blush to her cheeks as if she was keeping a secret. Raina knew not to keep it in.

“I could never ask you for anything since you have given me the world, Caius but it seems you may have grown soft.”

“Do you wish to ride my lap and find it not true? All you have to do is say the word and I will have you bent over any surface I wish as you moan my name for all of Rome to hear.”

“People praise so much of you, my husband. So many words of Mars reincarnated! Where is he now?”

“Do not open that door, Raina, unless you wish to know the consequences. You only saw the Master, you’ve never seen what was behind the closed bedchamber doors.”

Caius waited over her wife to the small bite of her lips. He was an animal, a monster, a savage. He needed to rut and be the man he trained himself to be, a hungry god to devour the sacrifice before him but she was still new to his various carnal way. Raina let go of the breath she had as she looked to Caius backing away. Her mind snapped in that moment. Control was not something that she was used to her. She knew Caius would teach her.

She sat up and slapped Caius across his face with all of her might. He was startled with surprise as he caught himself. With a single laugh, he lunged himself forward and wrapped his fingers around her throat. At once, the veins in his body pulsed with rage and pure lust. What had snapped in Raina was close to snapping in him as well. His inner instinct looked down to her heaving chest, petrified from the cold winds.

“What the matter, Coriolanus? Afraid to take what is yours?”

He met her eyes, a moment of a game she was willing to play with him as she nodded her head. The love in his heart grew for her as he let her go. Raina let out a cough but was smothered by Caius’ weight on top of her. His arms were quick to tie her hands behind her back with her dress and leave her dangling on the surface.

Caius reached for his belt, returning for Raina as he hoisted her over his shoulder and marched to their room. He locked the room behind them and pulled Raina from his shoulder. Raina fought back as she thought she would as Caius untied her and let her dress fall to the floor beneath their shuffling feet.

He used a bit of leather from a pouch in his belt to tie her hands high above her head so she dangled on the pads of her feet. Her hair rained down her back. Caius stopped and looked to the tantalizing vision of his wife. His cock throbbed with pain and desire as his fingers pumped it to life. His finger laced in her hair and pulled her back to his wicked lips.

“Oh my dear. You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into.”

Raina pulled at the bedpost in anticipation. She was tired of waiting.

“All words, no promises. Is this how you claim victory?”

Her defiance was beautiful. He flicked his wrist and struck Raina on her bottom as she cried out in surprise. It didn’t hurt; it did but the sting was indescribable. She wanted more. The belt struck her harder each time, making her muscle contract and her voice pleading out for more. Caius stopped as his own gasped breath surprised him. He looked to Raina’s reddened bottom and her skin, sweating just for him.

He kicked her legs apart, lifting one to the bed as she complied. Caius held her to the bedpost with one hand and gave a mighty swing to her sex with the other. The mixture of a cry and a moan fell from her throat as Caius swung again. He pressed the leather to her open sex and looked to glisten in the light. Her arousal smeared his leather as an idea crossed his mind. He helped her back to her toes as he kept her legs apart.

“Do you still wish for me?”

Raina shook her head. She jumped as his hand struck her bottom.

“You will speak to me or I will make sure the night is spent making you scream.”

Raina licking her lips with a smile, out of Caius’ sight, of course.

“I wish for you,” it felt right, “Master…”

Caius slipped his hand between her legs to her core that was wetter than he imagined. Raina could barely keep her legs closed as his fingers arched deeper into her. He wrapped his arm around her body and clutched at her breast as the other pumped faster to draws the moans from her mouth. Raina felt bliss throughout her body as Caius pumped his fingers vigorously to feel her arousal drip down his knuckles.

He let Raina go as he picked his dagger up from the floor. She tensed at the feel of his blade on her skin. She looked over her shoulder to him as his wet fingers coated the handle of his dagger. The lightly bound leather and metal disappeared between the back of her legs and rubbed deeply to her sex.

“Let me see you, whore. I want to see you please my dagger as you would me.”

Raina held onto the bedpost and rocked her hips back. The edge of the metal was cold against her clit as she rolled her hips to make Caius jealous. Caius could feel his fingers threaten to close around the blade, threatening to nearly pierce his flesh. He stopped Raina with a sharp yank back by her hair. She gasped as her whole body ached to be touched again. Caius flung his knife at the door, making Raina watch as the blade sliced perfectly into the wood to keep it in place.

He wedged himself between her legs and thrusted up. Raina cried out slowly, not as a tease and not as a ruse. Her voice was strained as she failed to hide it. Caius’ hands formed around her hips. There was so much more that he wished to do to her. He was going to make her scream, to cry out but her wetness made him weak again. He thrusted up, crushing Raina after she fought for breath. Her chest chaffed with each shift of her husband’s hips. Soon, she could no longer feel the floor under her feet.

She pulled herself up the bedpost with Caius following her as she was pinned between him and the wood in front of her. He chuckled into the shell of her ear.

“How does it feel to be impaled by a God my dear? Is my cock not a blessing from the Gods or should I keep you this way until you unravel at my touch?”

He didn’t wait for an answer as he fucked her completely into the wood. Raina arched into his chest as she came but it didn’t stop him. Caius accepted her release but he needed more. He’d spent a lifetime with an endless sea of women and he would make sure he had his fill of his woman before he left her again. He pulled her hips back from the bedpost, angling her hips as Raina dangled from her arms. Her shoulders began to sore enough to hurt but she didn’t want to stop.

Caius felt her come again as her voice tried to overcome the howling winds. She gasped and whimpered into her arms. Caius’ lap was wet with Raina as his hand roamed her body. He reached up to the bedpost and snapped the bonds. Raina fell to the bed as Caius climbed over her.

He shoved her legs apart and pressed his tongue to her core. Raina laced her fingers into his hair to anchor her hips to his mouth. Caius ignored the pain at his scalp. His mouth moved up to her clit, sucking and nibbling and teasing her as her body’s reactions put her in her place.

He jerked her to the edge and tossed her to her stomach. Raina could barely stand as Caius pulled her to her feet. The breath was pushed form her chest as she was shoved face-first into their bed. Her legs were kicked apart as her sex was properly presented to him. He knelt between her legs, giving her clit a lazy flick as she tried to follow. Caius swatted at her to keep her still and it amused him to see her free demeanor beg to be claimed.

“I see no seed has taken root to you, my love. That is because you had a mortal man lay with you. Perhaps you need something stronger.”

He was cruel. He let the tip of his cock slide in and out, to taunt her, to keep her on the edge. His body was begging him for release. He took in another image of Raina for the nights ahead and when he was satisfied, he no longer held himself back. Caius slammed his hips into Raina. Her fingers clawed at the sheet. His hands dug into her hips, not caring if he was to bruise her. He would make sure she had something to remember as well for the cold months ahead. His feet planted into the floor, fucking the breath from Raina as her voice rang in his ears.

Caius felt her walls tighten painfully around him as her back arched. He caught her and braced himself on the bed. His hand clutched at her chest and pulled her back to his cock. Raina was nearly frightened as Caius grunted like a wild beast. He thrashed against her. She didn’t care. He was rough, he was a brute, he claimed what was rightfully his. The last thing in her mind, she thought _he is mine._

Caius let her go at the last second as he emptied his months of desire with her into her sex. He fought his fatigue to hold himself up and regain his breath. His eyes were closed as the smell of Raina filled his nose. The scent of her almost made him hard again. Raina slowly came back to as she felt Caius’ tongue run up her spine. She giggled.

“What are you doing?”

Caius pulled out of her and rolled to his back. She liked the way he rubbed at his chest in satisfaction.

“Your sweat is intoxicating, _carissime_.”

“Dearest or not, that is repulsive.”

“Oh, it is, is it?”

Caius turned over onto Raina and buried his face into her neck to make her squirm. She squealed in ticklish laughter as Caius took in everything of her. He stopped and made sure his arms were wrapped tightly around Raina’s waist. She could feel his heartbeat slow as her fingers ran through his sweating hair. As tired and sore as she was, Raina forced herself to stay awake until Caius departed. Time passed as his grip had weakened on her but she made sure she stayed as she was.

_In his dreams, Caius saw her. The evening winds played with her hair as it fell over her shoulder. She turned, her scent to keep him in place as the sight of her pregnant stomach made him want to cry._

Raina smiled as his cock rubbed against her thigh.

“Caius,” she called.

He turned into the sheets with her. Raina reached between them, guiding his cock forward as he filled her in one try. Her gasp woke him. He was confused for a moment but brought back as she rocked her hips onto his cock. His weight pushed her legs farther apart. Caius’ tongue traced the dried honey on her breasts as he made sure his hips never stilled.

He kissed her, using every part of him to keep her blissful. Her soreness was now only sensitive and pleasurable. He held on as tightly as he could, sharpened his thrusts as his hips grinded against her clit. She was heaven. Her eyes sank shut as her nails pierced into his shoulder. The pain was wondrous with a single chuckled to escape him. Caius dug his teeth softly into the side of her neck and kept her coming until he felt to do so too.

Caius rose to his knees and a hand as Raina clung to him. He hadn’t known her legs wrapped around him as her arms to his broad shoulders. He placed Raina down to the bed and hissed as she pulled her hands away. Caius saw the bit of blood under her nails.

“I’m sorry,” sighed Raina as she looked to her other hand.

“Never apologize for what you desire. Take your passion seriously, my free bird.”

He eased to his side for a moment to take her in.

“Perhaps it’ll be another scar for your collection.”

“Another war injury for me to remember the next time I am alone without you.”

“Take the rest of the bread with you. I would not want a Roman General to starve on his journey to glory.”

Raina knew it was time. She fought her soreness as she kissed his lips.

“I will miss you, husband.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yes,” he smiled as he started from the bed, “If there is not evidence of your scent on at least three things in this villa by the time I get back by Spring, I will tie you back to the bedposts again.”

“You’ll tie me up anyway.”

Caius looked over his shoulder to her. He gripped his dagger and yanked it from the door.

“Next time, I’ll have you fucking my handle, pleading for me to fuck you and I think I’ll keep you spread for hours.”

Raina braced herself against the head of the bed.

“Promise?”

She was glad the last thing she saw was his wicked grin.

“Always.”

The door closed and it pained her terribly to watch him go. She pressed her legs together and wondered if this time his seed would take root. The month he left after their wedding night, she had bled and felt ashamed for not giving him news of a child.

She sighed and moved to the bed with the sheets wrapped around her. The cold was still felt through the sheets but it was enough to cover her as she looked to the street below the window to Caius dressed again. Caius knew at least one of the servants was awake for the earlier morning duties as he was helped with his horse. He brought the tightly wrapped breads for his journey up to his nose and smelled the wonderful spices Raina used in the dough. It would make his other commander jealous, especially since it and the nail marks on his back were made by her.

Caius mounted his horse and looked around the courtyard to his father’s villa. He looked up to Raina watching from the bedroom window. He smiled as she loosened her grip on the bedsheet. Raina only needed a moment as she reached between her legs and rubbed at herself, bringing the mixture of their sex to linger for a moment at her petrified chest then to her lips as she ran her tongue up. Caius knew she added a moan too.

He winked to her and turned his horse to the street. He smiled and snapped the reins. His horse rode off as Raina watched him ride out of sight.

She remained at the window to watch the snow grow across the edge of the city. The trees in the distance were now covered in pure white snow to hide the dark ugliness. The carried herself back to bed and tried to dream. Her bones ached in the dead morning. There was a tear that escaped her as she held Caius’ pillow in her arms and wept for him to return.

 


	5. Lupercalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for blood at the end

“Mistress?”

Raina didn’t realize she was holding her breath. The servant girl shook her again as she shook her head.

“Yes, thank you.”

The door closed as she was helped back into her dress. Raina could feel nothing. It wasn’t a bad thing but it was as she felt. Her silk shawl was wrapped around her shoulder. She stopped in the doorway and clutched at her servant’s arm tightly.

“Please don’t say anything,” she begged.

“No. Never mistress.”

She looked down to her hand reddening her servant’s skin. Raina let go, embarrassed at her expressions. She was surprised as the arms of her servant comforted her.

“This is fortuitous, Mistress.”

“I know. Come. We’ll be late.”

Raina straightened herself and hurried through the streets. She decided to take a carriage to the market and disappear so no one would know where she went. She also kept her head down, bashful to the many topless women celebrating Lupercalia. Since her years of serving, she never bothered with the holidays. Now, she prayed that no one would try to come at her with a goat pleat. Not that she would need it.

The cool air eased her as she rode back to the villa only to be led to a second that departed instantly. Her eyes looked out to the horridly blissful colors of the beginning of Spring.

It wasn’t that she hated Spring and what it brought. She was used to the raw and unkindly true cores of the other seasons. She slept for most of the ride and was greeted with a swift jerk of the carriage. Raina eyes opened in time as Caius clamored into the carriage for her.

Raina screamed with joy as she was quicker to lunge forward and launch herself onto Caius. He let out a laugh as he lifted her and carried her from the carriage. He put her down on her feet, ready to take her where she stood if Raina’s servant hadn’t gotten her attention.

“Have you changed yet?”

He groaned under his breath and led her back to their childhood home. Raina was struck with some sadness but soon enough wine would pour to dull anything that wasn’t happiness.

“I am content,” he sighed as he walked with her.

He waited until the perfect moment to pull her aside and hold her against him. Raina’s body molded to his, needing very mush to be closer. Caius slipped his tongue between her lips. She could only copy his actions and hump slowly at his leg. His fingers found her breast and played with her skin until she whined in his grip. Her teeth dug into his lip to further spur him until he pulled her off.

“Well,” he chuckled under his breath, “Perhaps I should go to war more often.”

Raina wanted to be embarrassed but her wanted him more than anything.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m going to look for the surfaces you’ve humped at in my absence and believe me when I say that our deal still stands.”

Raina smiled, excited with herself.

“Caius?”

It turned sour as Raina turned out of his reach and in the direction of the bedrooms.

“You are being hailed by that creature.”

“Caius!”

They turned at Volumnia’s voice close to turning the corner. Raina hurried away.

“Don’t wonder off, Raina!”

She flashed a smile and disappeared around the corner. He watched her, holding the image of her. She had changed since she last saw him and he wondered if she knew. He almost reached to the front of his trousers to fix himself until his mother swatted at his large arm.

“Boy did you not hear me calling for you?”

She followed his eyes and rolled her own.

“Oh… Just go and be done with it. I don’t want you fucking her with your fingers at the table.”

“Thank you for having the feast here mother.”

“Not at all, my son.”

Her expressions changed instantly as she led him back to his childhood room. He gave her the tiniest bit of interest so that she would not hurt Raina. Caius redressed and waited in the dining hall with his drink in hand. He was able to will himself down to remain bearable for the start of the feast.

Raina stopped as her throat felt strange.

“Mistress?”

She cleared her throat and picked up the dress that slid from her fingers.

“I-I am fine.”

“Should I just tell them you are not well?”

“No. I don’t want to ruin the celebration and if they ask, I’ll have t…”

The feeling came back tenfold as the servant reached forward and held an empty bowl to her mistress’ mouth. Raina didn’t get sick all the way but it was enough to smell. She washed out her mouth with some wine and finished dressing without a word.

“I will be fine once I have eaten.”

Raina made her way down to the dining hall as many guests and servants filled the musty atrium. The unwanted smell of flowers were uncomfortably easing to her nose as she stopped and looked to the few people she’d come to know and tolerate since her marriage to Caius. She laughed and voiced her opinions as other joined and waited as the smell of food struck her nose.

Her mouth watered dangerously as she turned her head to the set celebration for them.

“Shall we?”

She turned at Caius’ voice. He was dressed in a fresh tunic as there were a few more scars and blemishes added to his skin.

“We shall.”

He took her hand and led her toward the magnificent spread before them. Caius sat between Volumnia and Raina, mostly for the benefit to not ruin the celebration. Things were smooth and content as the midday turned to evening. His belly was filled with food and his cup never emptied of wine. He was caught off guard as Raina spit out a bit of chicken that he found delightful. She brushed off the disgusting taste and continued as if nothing happened.

“So, Master Martius, the Gods surely shine upon you in battle. That is a bit of flesh missing from your arm, is it not?”

“Indeed but it is only a flesh wound. A bit of hot iron and fresh bandages kept me going. To Rome!”

“To Rome!!”

The table lifted their goblets to Caius, leaving Raina filled with pride in her husband. She took his hand and kissed his skin. Her eyes drifted to his other arm, darkened but healing. Yes, she was proud indeed. Her hand squeezed his. Her mind twisted for a quick moment, wanting to show her gratitude underneath the table as all else was distracted with merriment and wine. Something, perhaps a sign from the Gods, told her to stop as her eyes drifted up to meet Volumnia’s.

She stopped in time and let her hand return to her side. Caius took a pause of his wine to fill with more bread. He guessed about another hour of food and wine before he slipped away with his wife to retire for the night. Gods knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back once he had her alone.

“Raina!”

She turned her head up to the matured wife of a Senator.

“This is indeed a time for celebration. The whole meaning of the festival in the city and here it is at our own table. When are you expecting?”

“When I get a moment with her. I promised her a family,” cheered Caius.

Her face blushed, surely that he meant it as a hope.

“No, I meant…”

Silence stung her ears as voices in the room vanished with the sound of goblets and cutlery were heard. Eyes had stuck her as she tried to open her mouth.

“I-I only just found out.”

“Please excuse me. I didn’t mean to spoil it. My mother and sisters were midwives.”

The clutch at her hand turned her to Caius as a shocked expression filled his face.

“You’re…”

“Impossible!”

Volumnia cackled and overexaggerated herself as the eyes turned to her.

“No, mother. It is not.”

“Please, you were gone for five months. She barely showing! I told you. She’s just like Virgilia…”

“Stop it.”

“I’m sure it was with a servant too. I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Caius slammed his fist down in fury to the table, making dishes jump from the surface. The dead could have filled the silence as Volumnia was the only one to remain unmoved by Caius.

“I said enough. I returned once for weaponry and stayed the night with my wife before departing. Why much you be like this?”

Raina kept her eyes on the full goblet ahead of her. Caius was about to deal with his mother. She wanted why her mouth opened.

“Perhaps she finally failed at holding her drink. I’m sure if you pierce her skin, a century’s worth of fermented wine would burst from the seams along with the essence of Pluto.”

There was a few stifled laughs around the table. The servants didn’t dare take a breath.

“My son could have had his pick and he chose the low of the low. Again.”

“Mad that your father, Cerberus, couldn’t join us?”

“I know what I bleed will be pure. Such a day and age that a servant can fuck her master and be allowed to marry him.”

“Mother! Ra…”

Caius turned for his wife only to see her chair pushed out and her not in it. The table turned to Raina as she jerked Volumnia’s head back by her hair and dosed her face in red wine. Raina let go and left the scene behind her as she hurled her metal goblet into the nearest wall. Too much was happening so fast as Volumnia was next to leave, then a wave of guests and finally him. Caius hurried to get to Raina before his shrieking mother did.

Raina walked off in tears as she tried to control the air in her lungs.

She looked over her shoulder to Volumnia charging like a wild animal. Her aged hair tangled into Raina’s and pulled her back with a wrath to match Mars. Raina couldn’t see it as she took ahold of Volumnia’s wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. With a mighty equal shove, both women pushed each other away and glared to one other.

“You whore!”

“I’m going to send you back to Hell, you old hag!”

Caius dove for them, pulling Raina away as she was more difficult to remove in her anger. Caius lifted her over his shoulder, moving quickly from the guests and carefully from Raina’s thrashing. He turned to clear room and placed Raina on her feet.

“Let me go!”

“Raina! Stop this now!”

Raina was frozen in place but her veins pumped wildly in rage.

“Why?! Can’t you be on my side for once?”

“I am on your side!”

“Then why do you have to defend her?”

“Because she is my mother.”

“Horseshit!”

“Lower you tone!”

“You fucking make me!”

Caius reached out for her. Raina reached back for the first thing her hand could find and swung it at him. He wasn’t ready for the clay pot that smashed into pieces against his head. Raina didn’t flinch as Caius regained himself and lunged for her. His fingers wrapped around her neck and held her to the edge of the table.

He fury rose in bumps across his skin.

“You are going to stop this now,” he hissed.

“No!”

Raina raked her nails in a strong swipe across Caius’ cheek, scratching painfully at him. He cried out, returning to Raina.

“Perhaps you need some encouragement,” he chuckled.

His free hand pulled her stola to her waist and shot between her legs. Raina’s expression changed quickly as she tried to stop Caius’ hand but it was no use. His fingers pressed firmly to her clit, which was sensitive on a daily habit. Her fury dissolved but her arms tried to push him away. The hand at her neck moved to her jaw as her mouth open with a moan. Caius thrusted his tongue between her lips and claimed her as his hunger swallowed her moans.

She was able to bite his lip, failing to make him stop as his own teeth sank into her neck. His finger moved from her clit to her core, thrilling him as his fingers slipped into her.

“I wonder how long it will take my free bird to calm once I have her tied down.”

He shifted between her legs, filling her to sweet perfection. Her free mouth open and echoed what she found was the study. The desk belonging to Caius father dug into her back with each of his son’s thrusts. Caius kept Raina in place with his cock as her core began to drive him mad. He could never have imagined such a change in an expectant wife but he could remember comforting a widow to one of his fellow fallen brethren.

Raina was and needing as she held onto the creaking wood and planted herself down the best she could. Caius jerked her dress down from her chest and lavished at her breasts. Raina moaned louder, feeling her body starving for more force. The roughness of his body and the profoundness of her own were enough make scream. Her hand shot to the back of Caius’ head. Her nails dug into his head, cradling him as his lips suckled hungrily from breast to breast.

He forced himself away and held her down by her neck. His hips slammed into her, not wanting to slow down for her benefit. Her walls came once, twice, paining his cock deliciously. Caius turned her jaw up so she could see him. When she refused to meet his eye, he slapped her for her attention. His brow pressed to hers as her moaning, gasping breath nearly filled his lungs.

“I told you never to accept her word but know one thing. If you are a whore, you will be my whore.”

Raina could feel Caius slow and remembered from the hunch in his body. She shifted her hips and felt him slip out of her as his seed shot to the desk. Caius groaned, clutching his cock as Raina watched. She kept herself upright as she gasped for breath. Her screaming emotions flooded and mixed with her bliss. Waves of changing emotion washed over her instantly as she looked down to the dripping seed on the outside of her dress.

Caius pushed himself up from the table as he pushed his toga down. He was alerted as Raina turned from the room and was stopped. Raina opened the door to the guests and servants all with their ears pressed to the door. Tears fell in river from her eyes as she pushed her way through. She needed to be free of the laughter and torment she knew was in her own head. Caius tried to follow close behind her as he trailed the angry footsteps and the sound of tearing fabric.

“Raina?”

She turned faster than she expected as she thrusted the bit of torn fabric with his seed into his face. Caius backed away, wiping his face in disgust as he reached for her again and as before she was faster. He stopped to see the hurt in his wife’s face and her knife pressed firmly to his throat.

“What is the purpose of being your wife is you won’t stand by my side?!”

Her voice cracked as Caius tried to remain calm.

“Please.”

“No or else she would not have said the things she said. I am beneath no one! Not even you! You are not Mars and you never will be! You are a bastard and a coward. Your mother was write about one thing; if you wanted a whore, you should have stayed with Virgilia.”

Raina turned and ran once she was out of sight. Caius felt some shame in his treatment towards her. She ran until she was outside well past the stables and the pens of the property. Her sandals stuck in the mud with the bottom of her dress. She gave up and… it felt like the right thing to do. Her emotions poured from her in screams, jerking the attention of the men waking from their slumber. They quickly mounted their horses and waited until she moved closer to the trees.

Caius marched from the house and knew his anger could help him catch up to Raina before she made the trees. He watched her stopped for air as she tucked her knife away into her dress pocket. At least with no weaponry in the mix, he could get her home and properly talk with her. Raina looked up to Caius break into a run again. He saw her shake her head with tears in her eyes. She saw his face turn from worry to alert.

She could not hear Caius screaming her name over the horses that charged towards her. A group of three men on horses charged from the tree line as the first started to pull her up by her long hair. The other two horsemen drew bows and arrow to stop Caius. Raina turned and sunk her teeth deep into the man’s arm as she tasted his blood. He screamed in pain as he almost let go. He close his other hand into a fist and knocked her out.

“No!”

An arrow pierced the edge of his skin, barely stopping him. The captors pull an unconscious Raina up and rode off at the sight of guards riding from the estates. They disappeared into the forest, east directly towards the city as Caius sprinted after them. When his horse was pulled alongside of him, he mounted and rode the roads towards the lit city. Caius looked to every road, every alley, every face as they neared the city.

He fought his tears to make sure he didn’t miss a clue to finding Raina. If they made it through the city with her, there was a chance she would not be seen again. He tried to ride as far into the city as he could go. Caius left the horse where he dismounted and was almost run over by a hay cart leaving the city behind him. His eyes darted in each direction to the light colors of the festivities.

He stopped and looked to fresh blooded bandage at a random man’s arm. Curious that the red quickly formed two crescents as he and another young man next to him tried to keep it hidden. Caius’ reddened face separated the crowd as he reached for the men in no time. He flung the injured man into the nearest wall only to injure him further.

With a yank, Caius ripped off the bandage to see the sure bitten flesh Raina caused by her teeth. His second hand showed a single blooded knuckle. In his attempt to save Raina, he had forgotten that the force of the blow forced a small bleeding cut to the beautiful skin on her face.

“Where is she?”

“Please sir…”

His eyes filled with blood. The blood from his arm, the blood from her cheek and the blood from the man’s arm. He stepped back and saw the white togas covering the men which did make them easy to blend in with the crowd. Another step back and he saw the bits of straw snagged on the hems of their togas.

“Take them both! They’re taking her out of the city!”

Caius turned away from the sure enough begging slavers as he battle a streets worth of crowding bodies to reach his horse. He hurried to the edge of town where men ahead of him were checking carriages leaving the city. He rode past them all into the dark night until he ended at a fork in the rode where the carriage was stopped.

His soldiers had pulled an old man from the cart that tried to plead with Caius.

“Sir, plea…”

Caius drew his dagger and stabbed the man in his leg as his shriek filled the night sky. Travelers moved along with caution. He pulled his dagger out and pointed toward the cart.

“Tear it apart now!”

“Sir?”

Three handfuls of loose hay was all it took as Caius rounded the cart and looked to the drying mud and smears of blood and Raina’s knife that was left behind. He sheathed his dagger and flipped hers between his fingers.

“I want men in each direction. Find her now!”

Rows of mounted men rode in either way. Caius pulled the old man to his feet and held him up by his throat. The small man’s feet touched the ground by his toes. Caius wanted more than anything to squeeze the life from him but found his hidden bloodlust begin to surface. The slaver’s act had long since dropped as he sneered to Caius.

“Tell me where she is and I will kill you quickly.”

“We don’t know she was yours. Weaker girls travel easy.”

“Oh, she was not weak. You took the wife of Coriolanus, the wife of a War God, my wife and you are going to pay.”

The man’s face filled with horror and a single drop of defiance.

“Then her worth will make someone rich.”

He snatched the blade from Caius’ hand and slit his own throat from side to side. Caius hurled him into the ground and was unsure of what to do. North and south, slavers were across the country side to buy and sell slaves to the city but Raina would be moved further away.

Caius left the man behind and climbed his horse.

“Send a guard back to the estates and spread word that anyone who pays the wife of Coriolanus will be slain where they stand!”

Caius picked a road and rode off into the night, not caring if his warning was loud enough for his men and departing travelers to hear.

 


	6. Scared

They all told him to close his eyes, to rest himself. So many nights he could not sleep but his lack of care took its toll on him. His nightmares made him worse and he chose to eat sparingly as his stomach could not handle the food he needed. Each day that passed, he feared for his wife and the child growing inside of her but he fought it all. It was what hardened him as a soldier and general of Rome.

The only thing that would save Raina was that she was born a servant and her demeanor would not give her away if she played herself smart and quiet until he found her. He could only think of the Hell she would rain on them once she woke, if she did wake up at all.

Three weeks and no word until a story from a trader caught his ear. He had the man tell him again and again so that the fear of lying would rattle his bones. He retold the story to himself, only a day old as he rode the day’s travel in only a few hours. He snapped the reins of his horse harder to push its limits.

Caius found the farm from the story as men and a few of the villa’s servants tried to break open a set of barn doors. He jumped from his horse and ran for the crowd. Caius kept his sword sheathed and showed off his seal until the raised voices parted for him. He was the tallest, looking in to the shadows of the barn. He could hear the small whimpers of a child that looked like it was stuck in the shadows.

The little girl budged a bit as the arm and face fell into the bit of sunshine that slipped through the roof. He forced his anger down as Raina mumbled in her sleep, thinking she was protecting the child with tears in her eyes. He caught the child’s eyes and put his finger to his lips. She nodded her head and was able to free herself of Raina’s hold.

The second he saw her start to wake, he moved quickly as he would in battle. He brought his sandal up and kicked the heavy barn doors in. The child ran out of Raina’s reach as she screamed and tried to dive for the child. Caius stopped her and closed his arms tightly around her. After all that time, she was still strong as her nail dug deep and her feet kicked in every which direction.

“Raina! Raina, stop!”

_There was an echo from the silence. She could hear it, his voice. He begged her to stop but she could only turn and face the souls of the house. It pained her to look him in the face. She wanted to stop but her pride would not let her. It hurt her too much…_

“Please,” he begged, “Please, my free bird…”

He kissed her cheek, the place where the cut had healed as she froze in place. Her arms dropped to her side and she turned her head, looking to Caius as if he were a ghost.

“Raina, please say something.”

Her body turned in his arms, twisting her dress to show off her curved stomach. She sighed and threw her arms around his neck. Caius gasped in relief as he lifted Raina from the dirt and carried her to his approaching soldiers. Voices around them chimed in and out of the servants as they watched Caius approach the master of the house. He shifted Raina’s weight in his arms and handed him a satchel of gold.

“For her return, I thank you.”

“Yes and thank you for your service.”

“Where is there an inn?”

“There is one a day’s journey north, sir.”

“We have no reason to venture that far.”

“There is a river bend down the road that my home uses. None of my servants are there this time of day.”

“Thank you. We will make due. May the Gods bless you.”

“And you, Sir.”

He refused to climb his horse with Raina. All he wanted to do was hold her close. He prayed that he was not holding a ghost or a corpse. His fears were ceased as Raina’s hand cupped the side of his hardened face.

“C-Caius?”

“Shh.”

He halted his men and carried her with a separate satchel of things towards the river.

“What’s happening,” she asked as the sound of rushing water filled her ears.

“The dirt on your skin suits you but I think some fresh water will do you good.”

“Yes. It does.”

Caius dropped the satchel to the dirt and marched to the middle of the shallow river. Raina was glad to feel the chilling water at her legs once they touched the bottom. She could feel his arms tremble as he reached for the sleeves of her bloody stola. The once pure and beautiful fabric was covered in dirt and dried blood that wasn’t hers. She could feel the pride from the cup of his hands. He would want a story.

“They had no idea who I was.”

Caius pulled the dress off all the way and let the terrible memories float away with it. His hands went right for her curved stomach and held her close. She took the cloth from his waiting hands and gave it a decent lather. He took the cloth from her and began his journey to cleanse his wife’s skin. Never once did her hands shake or let him go.

“I didn’t say anything, long after they remembered I was there.”

_She didn’t move her wrists as much as the others did. Her eyes were kept to the ground but her ears remembered their cries. Some tried to flee and she could only stay put. There were about twenty others to their group and slowly they trickled, sold or death until she was the last. In silence, she prayed to the Gods for strength that Caius would find her and her will would not be tested. Her free spirit would be fun for the traders to play with and she wasn’t to be lost._

_“_ I was the last one to sold. I was looked over. No one wanted me. _”_

_It was a bit of a lie. There were three men. Her head was down but she could hear them talk about her. She wasn’t going to let them near her without a fight. All she had to do was get free. The first man got up from his place near the fire to stretch as if he had done some actual work. He looked over his shoulder to Raina who’d been tied to a cart wheel away from the fire._

_He had shown no interest of her as he disappeared into a tent for the night. They were preparing to group with more slavers, planning to sell Raina to someone with a lot of denarii lining their pockets. She had been sold sooner because owners could sense something about her. That and the trinkets they pried away from her. No one wanted to deal with an expectant slave._

_The second and the third man drank down their wine and looked towards Raina. The second man had kept his eyes to her or more her breasts as the worn fabric draped over her. She was forced to keep her torn, putrid dress so that it would show off her better assets. The men carried on, arguing as the third man gave up and turned back for the fire._

_“Get up.”_

_Raina looked up to the second man as he knelt to her level. He was a regular sized man but tied to the wheel, it could have been an old goat staring her down and she would have had no choice but to obey. Raina shrugged her shoulders and showed her tied hands. The man laughed and back handed her. His fingers twined into her dirty hair, jerking her up from the ground._

_His weight had crushed her between himself and the cart. Raina turned herself so that the baby was out of harm._

_“Please,” she whispered._

_She showed some vulnerability, something to make sure she looked weak. The man wrapped his fingers tightly around her jaw to make sure she looked him in his grey eyes._

_“Are you going to be good? I’d hate to take a whip to your perfect skin.”_

_She shook her head to see that he saw her compliance. He shifted his hips into her leg to relieve himself. Raina’s stomach did shift with her expected sickness as her slaver took notice. He groaned and squeezed her jaw tighter._

_“Damned wench. I was going to get my use out of that mouth of yours but there are other ways to get me what I need.”_

“They were so stupid. All they were drunk and thought with their cocks.”

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t wish.”

He stopped at her wrist where a small cut at her wrist.

_The slaver cut one of her wrists and led it down his chest._

_“If you are a good girl, we may keep you. Let you have your bastard and all. Are you going to be a good girl for us?”_

_She shook her head, pretending to not see him lay his knife on the edge of the cart. Her hand slipped from his and tilted his head back. Her teeth dug enough into his neck to excite him, as she planned, humping drastically into her thigh._

“I cut one’s throat. It was almost too easy.”

_Her hand was quick to reach behind her and grab his knife. Her other lifted his jaw as the swung edge of her blade sliced through his haggard beard and deep into his throat. Raina cried out as his dying body crashed into her legs. She turned at the cheer of the third man, thinking his comrade was between her legs to taste her. Raina waited until he rose from his log to walk off._

_She hurried through the dead grass and grabbed a block of wood near the fire. Some of the tinder had set part of the end on fire but she didn’t care. Her bare feet were never heard as she snuck up behind the third man and brought the smoking wood on his head. He fell to the ground and would have attempted to recover if the wood hadn’t bashed his head in after her various strong blows._

“One of them no longer has a face.”

Caius smiled and turned her to wash her back. He still couldn’t say anything.

_A shout from behind her startled Raina as the first man to retire had moved from his tent and glared to her with fury in his eyes. She forced her legs to move but she wasn’t quick enough. The man lunged at her and wrapped his hands tightly around her neck. Raina could not breathe and feared the end would be far too near. She was not ready to die._

_She gripped her knife and plunged it deep in the man’s stomach. As he pulled back to move from her blade, she plunged it deeper until she was covered in his blood. Raina pushed him off onto the firepit as his dying screams of pain calmed her. Raina lifted her dress, seeing no harm done to her or her child. She didn’t care for the tight pinching in her throat. The only thing she remembered was getting to her feet and running in any direction, leaving the camp behind her._

“I didn’t think to grab a horse or any food. I left them all there and went as far as I could. I could feel I was dreaming as I walked. I could hear screaming. I thought I could rest for a bit when I found the barn. I didn’t mean to grab that child.”

“You were protecting her from your nightmares. Look at me.”

Caius lifted her chin and looked into the returning life of his woman’s eyes.

“How are you here, Caius?”

He answered with a long kiss. He took care in wrapping her with a fresh stola and shawl and led them to the arriving carriage to take them back. He lifted Raina to the cushioned inside to ease her body as Caius joined her. The shading was drawn, leaving the twilight to try and break the darkness as the carriage turned south towards their home.

He had expected Raina to fall asleep as she was finally comfortable. His arms wrapped around her, feeling that the first time in the long while since she was taken that he could slumber as well. It dragged him down as if he were drowning in the strong currents of a mighty river. His chest grew heavy as he reached out his hand for anything to grab. He was dreaming again, of darkness, without her.

Raina woke easily, hearing Caius behind her.

“Caius?”

His hand balled into a fist as he tossed in his dreams. She caressed the side of his face. He could feel her reach out for him. He was breakable, crumbling under her strong touch and he craved so much more of it. His face turned into her palm, letting him wake in peace as he found his head placed upon her lap.

“Why must you hold the world on your shoulders, Coriolanus?”

He turned his face unto her lap and let his arm wander to her waist.

“There is much to be expected of me, Raina, and I cannot be without you.”

“Caius.”

She jerked his head up so that his eyes were level to hers.

“Your focus is made purpose to Rome but to a single soul? It was a weak and selfish move, Caius. I may be your wife but you cannot waste the armies for my return.”

“It was already done, Raina and I will make sure you are home safely.”

“I will and tomorrow you _will_ return. It was what you were trained for your whole life. I cannot change that.”

“What’s done is done and all I need is you here in my arms.”

“You never seemed one for sentiment.”

Caius held her tight as he turned her into the wall of the carriage. A bit more life filled her face as she tried to hold in a bit of laughter. He pressed his lips to hers, silencing her with a moan.

“I have been one for memories. Care to make another?”

Raina bit into her bottom lip, reaching for the hem of his uniform, only for Caius to stop her hand.

“No,” he whispered as he kissed her palm, “You have survived a great ordeal, my love. You have been protected by the Gods and carried yourself and out child to safety. Let me be the one to tend to you.”

She chuckled lowly, confusing Caius for a moment. Her hand slipped form his and gripped the life from his cock. Caius groaned from the wonderful strength in her hand. It took everything in his power to only hump her closed palm.

“If you are to tend to me, Caius, then I need you, the real you. I want you to take me.”

“With intention, I could never hurt you.”

“I never said hurt, I said take. I need you to claim me, Caius. I want to forget the dark nights without you. The only night I wish to visit is the first night we met. I want you to claim me if nothing else had happened around us that night. Be a man, be that beast.”

She emphasized her last word with a tightened, teasing grip to make him laugh under his heaving breath. His hand slipped around her neck and everted her eyes up to him. A long, starved kiss to her lips made her ache for him.

“If you wish to be devoured, only say the word.”

“I already did.”

Caius closed his eyes and remembered that night. Her dress was peeled down to below her breasts and his hand stroked at her sex as she mewled for him. His mouth watered and he needed very much to have that again.

His hand jerked her fabric loose as a single pull left her chest bare to the late spring air. He lurched for her chest, kissing any part of her grown flesh that presented itself to him. Whatever was there awoke at the feel of his tongue and his lips. Raina leaned back to the carriage wall and spread her knees to relieve some ache. His mouth left wet kisses to her breasts. His lips wrapped to her flesh, hungry to hear the voice she was willing to keep silent. Her hand cradled his head as he suckled from her, urging her for more.

Caius pulled himself away from her chest long enough to wet the edge of his fingertips and ran his hand up and down her waiting sex. She rocked her hips back and forth to ease her throbbing clit but it was not enough. Caius traced his tongue up from her neck to the shell of her ear.

“Tell me, Raina. How badly do you want me inside of you?”

He would have held her against the tree for as long as he could, making her ride his fingers until she sobbed for him to take her. He would have loved her tears, the way they would fall as her wetness would have to his fingers. Now, her changed body, her reactions were a delicious want as he brought his fingers up to lick them clean. Raina’s own tongue darted for him thumb before he could finish, exciting him as he felt her moan around his finger.

In the evening light trying to seep into the carriage, Caius saw wickedness painted across her beautiful smile. He saw the lustful fury of a Goddess ready to tear him to shreds. She leaned forward, her breast to his own. Her teeth raked his neck, trapping his bottom lip to draw him in. Her fingers grabbed the last of the hair at the back of his neck and jerked his head back harshly to make him cry out. He already knew his men could hear but he would scream her name to the ends of the earth if it meant pleasing her.

“I couldn’t find it in myself to rub my delicate parts to any of the surfaces of the villa in your absence. I want to remind me why I should be mindful your word, Coriolanus.”

There was no answer. Only his hand to her throat to hold her in place and his other to hold her hips steady as he worked his way between her legs and thrusted up into her. Raina whimpered, filled with her husband’s cock. Caius could feel the bastard in him alarmingly surface. His hips slammed into hers. Her hand wrapped around the wrist at her throat to anchor her. He enjoyed seeing his wench clawing and arching in his mighty grip.

His cock fought him to slow but the life nearly taken from him needed every bit of her, to feel her again so that no part of her would ever leave. He brushed the curling dark hair from her neck and set his teeth into her skin. Raina cried out as his lips formed to her skin, harsh enough for there to be a noticeable mark when he finished. For both of their size, Raina was able to safely rock her hips and better angled herself for Caius. Raina ached in his hold, piercing his arm with her nails as he hissed from the pain. It reminded him how easy she was nearly lost. He thrusted faster to make sure she stayed that way in a blissful sense.

Caius groaned into her heaving chest. He could feel his seed dip between them the moment he pulled himself out, spent and relieved as his nightmares felt lifted from his shoulders. He carried himself and Raina back to the cushions. He didn’t dare fix her dress so he could admire every bit of her. Her slowing breath enticed him, nearly sending him to sleep.

“Mi magister,” she whispered.

“I am here.”

He laced his fingers with hers, kissing her beautiful lips. He would only need a quick slumber until he would ride again and complete his mission.

-

Little by little, Raina raised her curtains. She was sad that Caius was gone but she had no energy to argue. She was still free, she was not broken. If she had not freed herself, this night she would have been dragged into horrid events that she wished not to imagine. Her eyes scanned the forest by the estates. There was obviously an order to let the dogs run on the grounds to make sure no more strangers lingered in the forest. Her stomach was full of bread and wine, easing her and the baby as it stilled only for a moment.

Her fingers ran over her stomach as the carriage did the rocking for her.

“Now, now. We will be home soon enough, my child. Soon…”

She loosened the silk around her head and wiped away the sweating. She was too weak to stop herself from the stop of the carriage as she felt herself move forward. The door opened and she was helped down onto the home that had been hers and Caius’ for so long.

“My child.”

She looked up to Volumnia. It felt like she had changed in the time she was gone. There was no sway of wine or fingers wrapped around a goblet. Her eyes and her face showed her no hate but only joy and relief. Raina couldn’t find it in herself to say anything good or bad. It was strange to feel her arms surely comfort her as she was wrapped with care.

“Please forgive me, Raina.”

There was no reason why her eyes filled with tears or why her knees gave out so easily. There was much emotion that pierced her heart and Volumnia only made it worse as Raina felt her lips press firmly to her brow.

“You are safe. You are both home now.”

One of the male servants lifted Raina from the dirt and carried her to the nearest bedroom before her cries could turn hysterical. When they did, Volumnia was there on the bed with her to shield her tears from the cool spring breeze.

Caius and his men stopped at the bit of forest that was burned. He dismounted and looked out on the camp that no longer existed. Three sure dead bodies laid around him. One with his throat slit, the second with no face as Raina had promised and the third still smelling of smoke and charred flesh. Caius kicked the body off the fire to see a bit of his innards stick to what was left of the firewood. He was filled with pride to know Raina was able to fight them off. He turned and surveyed the rest of the camp as something struck him odd.

There were no supplies to last the three of them and Raina if they planned on keeping her. The cart was gone and no other horses were heard. His eyes wondered West to a bit of metal that stuck up from the grass. In the dirt was a broken in fury from part of it being smashed into a nearby tree. He remembered it as one of the pins Raina wore in her hair before she was captured. Caius ran back for his horse and ordered his men to ride in haste back for the estates. In the heat of the woods, his blood iced in fear as he sharply snapped the reins of his horse.

Raina opened her eyes, crusted closed from her tears. She lifted herself up at the smell of food left for her on the table. She sat herself and cleaned the plate. Her body rested for a moment, still aching for having to sleep on the hard ground for so long. Raina got to her feet to stretch. She walked in secret, in the shadows of the house that she had known so long. She stopped in the atrium and looked to something strange. Volumnia was on her knees, spreading grain across the top as she began to pray.

“You may join me if you wish.”

She held out her hand to Raina and helped her on a cushion next to her. It was strange to have her hand held for so long and more as Volumnia pulled her close.

“I always prayed even when I was too small to understand. Never had the Gods disappointed me. Caius’ father was my second husband. I had another before, a soldier and a dutiful man. After a year of what I thought was a pleasing marriage, he took all of the money and a young servant girl and rode off. He left everything behind, his post, this home, and me. The darkness didn’t last as I was blissed with a more promising choice and with it, our Coriolanus. The day of Lupercalia, I wanted to run after you but instead I chose to come here. I was selfish and asked that you would vanish from this earth. When the guard came back and told us what happened, I stayed on my knees and cried. I had never felt so ashamed.”

Raina lifted herself and did as Volumnia had done for her. She held the woman to her shoulder and held her tight.

“I forgive you.”

“Please, don’t…”

“No matter what you prayed for, I would have still been taken. I will fail to look on the past and I am glad that you are here.”

Volumnia wiped her tears and smiled. She could not replace her mother but the tender squeeze of her hand made her feel safe to the chill at her spine.

“As am I.”

Both women turned to the male’s voice at the start of the atrium. Volumnia shielded Raina as he and two other men unsheathed their swords. Dirt covered their riding clothes and it took all the power in Raina to not get sick off of their smell.

“You look more beautiful than my men had described, Raina Martius.”

His eyes had drifted to her body. Volumnia’s voice turned bitter with defiance.

“You are not welcome here. You should leave before I slay you where you stand.”

Raina felt Volumnia reach into her dress for a single blade. Her heart broke as she felt it slide into her hand.

“I will take everything of value here, hag and I will make sure you watch as it all burns to the ground.”

“You may try…”

Raina’s mouth opened to scream as the tip of his sword lifted from his side and pierced Volumnia into her stomach. She stumbled back away from Raina to make her she was not injured. From the corner of her eye, she could see one of the men with the leader look out to Caius and his men raced for the house. The last man pissed himself and froze as he looked around for a route to escape.

She could hear a clash of swords. She couldn’t hear nor see anything else. Both subordinates fell to the Roman soldiers’ blades, along with whomever was outside to flee from their leader with their lives. Caius was knocked down by the leader and Raina did her duty. She rose from the floor with Volumnia’s blood staining her dress. Her steady arm raised and waited. She flung the blade forward and waited as the clean metal disappeared into the back of the slaver’s head.

Raina didn’t care to see his body fall to the floor as she did. She rushed to Volumnia’s side as she changed again. There was a peaceful smile to her face as she heard a begging voice, her own as color started to fade away.

“M-My child. You are as free as the day your mother brought you into this world. She would be so… proud…”

Her panting turned to wheezing, specking her cheeks with blood. Caius pried her off of his mother and rocked her gently to ease her death. There were times when he had nightmare as a young child and she would comfort him the same way.

“Hold your child as you are with me, Caius.”

“Yes. Yes…”

He didn’t care if his tears blurred his vision.

“You may be Mars, boy, but she is Juno. A truer Goddess has never blessed this home.”

Volumnia turned her fading eyes to Raina.

“She would be proud…”

Raina quickly kissed her hand.

“I forgive you.”

She smiled and closed her eyes as her hand fell from Raina’s grip. Caius slowly let go of his mother and placed her peacefully in the pool of her blood. He led Raina away to the nearest, darkest corridor and held her close as they wept in one another’s arms.


	7. Around here

He wished to close his eyes and take in the dying summer’s breeze. His eyes surveyed the starting change of colors of the valley of wheat alongside him. His role as General came with more responsibility than he could have imagined. Through the death of Volumnia, he was able to look forward on the future of his child coming into the world. There were changes he failed to realize were there. The more Raina grew with the child, so did the smile to his face and the fear to his heart that something would take the happiness away.

His legs were sore with riding so many days but he felt it to be the best thing for Raina. She had the servants and the tutors and the support of the other maters she’d sought advice from but she needed more. He looked over his shoulder to the rolling cart to the midwife in all of her years of life’s experiences. Another change, a welcome transition to bring back to the villa.

“I see some fear in you, Sir Caius.”

“There is much under his Roman steel.”

“She has cared for herself properly? I feel like it has been so long.”

“She has made many proud and I am glad to call her my wife. She is the same but has grown.”

The old woman smiled and looked south to the start of the mountains in their path.

“Until nightfall we should be close.”

“I agree. I expected the journey to be longer.”

“The longest will be back up those, I believe. Please, tell me everything, Caius.”

He could not argue with her. He gripped his reins tighter and dared not hide his smile for what was ahead. He thought back to the first night, careful with his words to the night he asked Raina to be his. It seemed only right…

Raina felt the chill of the early morning at her back. Her body was used to the emptiness now and she felt like she no longer needed to cry for her love. She turned and saw Caius was still gone. He had left days ago with promise to return with a special mid-wife, confusing her to why he would not choose one that would give life to deliver a General’s child. The excitement was enough for her but Caius had other plans. Raina looked down to her heavily pregnant belly. The little one was to come any day now. The stretch marks to her skin reminded her of the life moving inside of her, the fruit to grow into her new world. She wiped a hair from her brow and sighed to that approaching dawn.

She stood looking around the chambers and searched for a dress. In her later days of carrying, she was ordered to stay in bed until the baby was born and when she disobeyed him before he left, he simply tossed her dress into the fire and smiled. She smiled as well as she left the room naked, much to the surprise of her husband.

She giggled as she found a dress to fit over her belly, tying the closures together. She stopped and admired herself in the mirror as she stroked her belly.

"Soon, little one, soon. We should get you fed."

Raina took her time on the stone steps as she made her way down to the kitchen. The women were busy with breakfast as she walked in like a plump chicken for the roast. She closed her eyes and smelled the mixture of sweet fragrances. The sickness was not as bad as they all said. A single kitchen maid stopped her task and rushed to Raina.

"My Lady, you should not be here. The master said..."

"The master is not here and I enjoy defying my husband. I will gladly accept his heavy words. Gods, it smells wonderful in here." She took the hand of the kitchen maiden. "Let's make some rolls before he gets back."

Caius grabbed the belongings of the midwife and led her into the house. He held her hand as he led her to the room she would stay to help with the babe in the months after it was born. Her aged eyes looked around to the fresh crib near her bed and a view of the city to take her breath away

"Rest now and a meal will be brought to you."

"Thank you, Master Caius. I wish to check her and the child when I wake, if it pleases you."

"I know it will please her the most. She has been waiting for far too long and please, I wish for you to no longer call me master."

“It’s been so long. This change will pass.”

Caius left the woman to herself as he left for the kitchen. He knew that's where she was. He marched as he heard her giggles from the kitchen. The smell of fresh bread filled the house as he stood in the doorway. The kitchen maiden gasped when she saw him.

"Master, I am sorry! I tried to tell her!"

He held his hand up to her as he watched Raina pulled rolls from the pit. She turned, wiping her brow as she saw her husband with a scowl on his face.

"Welcome back, Caius."

“I understand your daily task to defy my word but the one of a physician’s is not to be jested.”

He ignored her smiling face as he reached out for her.

"Wait, wait!"

She turned and grabbed a cloth to wrap her hot piece of bread with. She wrapped her fingers around his arm and pulled him from the kitchen. He pushed her gently into the bedchambers as he slammed the door. She was already seated at the table out of his reach. Raina brought the roll to her nose and sighed. Of all the rumored cravings of her pregnancy to be changed, she was glad that her love for her food had not. Caius rolled his eyes as she ate her roll. There were no words to how much he loved her, more in that moment

He knelt beside her silently and rubbed her stomach. His seed was strong growing in her womb. She offered him the rest of her bread as he accepted it, sucking boldly on her thumb. Raina stirred in her seat to hinder the returning heat between her legs. Caius smiled as he helped her stand and untied her dress.

“Defiance or not, I would gladly burn all fabric to make sure you are always bare to me.”

"Please don't toss that one. It's the only one that fits. You can burn the rest of my clothes, just not this one."

She rubbed his leg as he moaned.

“As you wish.”

"I'll be more than glad to earn it back."

He smiled as he stripped himself and sat on the edge of the bed. Raina eased herself between his legs and took him into her mouth, sucking sharply at his cock. His head fell back as he knew how her cravings were intensified, now more than ever. Her appetite was his dream come true. She consumed as much as he did and in their bed, she was a lovely feral beast, never wanting to stop feeling her around his cock.

She took most of him, moaning in pleasure as he fisted his hand into her hair and thrust into her mouth, not that he needed to. She gladly took everything and in an instant, he felt his seed slide down her throat. Her lips stayed on him too long as he was straining again while he put her in the bed. More months of practice were carnally making him unravel.

Caius watched Raina as she winced. She grabbed his hand and placed at the side of her stomach. Caius felt the kick against her skin. he let out a chuckle. The child would make a great warrior. He stripped himself and joined her in the bed, cradling her as his fingers played with the sweat on her skin.

He was told to go gentle on her during her time with child but she wouldn't have it.

 _How do you think the seed got there in the first place_ , she told them.

Her skin was beautiful in a glow as he planned to always keep her with child. Her breasts grew firmer with milk as she whined at the soreness. He couldn't help but give her breast a squeeze for old times’ sake. His fingers closed around her. She moaned as he lapped at her skin to taste it. A shame that it was all for their child. He would have consumed her gladly while she moaned his name like a whore. His beautiful whore. She gripped his hair and shot her head up.

"That is not for you. You should not take what is not yours."

He smiled as he pulled the sheets over her naked chest.

"Is there anything you require?"

She bit her lip as she stared below his waist.

"Just you. I want to try again."

"No," ordered sternly.

She grabbed his wrist and guided it past her belly as she stroked her sex with his fingers. She moaned lightly and growled.

"Please?"

Who was he to deny his beautiful wife? He drew the sheets away from her body and pulled her close. He entered her slowly, not to harm the child inside of her. Her head fell into the mattress as she moaned his name. His thrusts were slowly torturing her but his size made up for the matter. Her nails dug into his arms.

"Faster," she whined in pleasure.

He lost control as his hips took over. Her moans filled the room and her body was frail to his touch. He grunted wildly as he pistoned into her wetness. Caius only kept his hand to her hips. Raina felt her waves take over her with her legs drifting around Caius. He let her walls milk him, the strength to help him empty his seed into her. Raina could feel wetness from her thighs, utterly ravaged by him.

Caius lifted her body from the bed as he picked up a cloth from the table to wipe her off. So clean and pure, no matter how hard or roughly he took her. So much beauty, the remained spirit from her eyes as she pulled him up and claimed the lips of her husband. Her hands ran over the scars of his chest, the damaged, strong flesh of his arms.

“Am I to assume you returned with the midwife?”

“I have and she is resting now. The journey was dull but longer than I thought.”

“What if she is here longer than our child is to get here.”

“Perhaps you would wish to connect with her?”

She sighed and pulled the sheet to her chin.

“What if she misjudges me? What if I’m not meant to be a mater?”

“I am sure of many things. Your loving soul is enough to calm a horrid, feral thing such as me.”

She felt a fire in her belly, wanting to be taken again as she cringed from a strange feeling at her hips.

"What is wrong? Tell me."

Her nails dug into his arms as he held her. She gasped as it felt like river water rushed down her legs to the floor. Her voice was gone as he pulled her to the bed. Pain engulfed her as Caius set her away from the wetness. He only pulled on his trousers and turned for the hall.

"Someone fetch the midwife!"

Within minutes, she arrived at his bedchambers, nervous as she smiled to the bed. Caius held Raina's hand as she looked in shock at the door.

"M-Mother?"

The pain subsided for a moment as Raina saw her mother with fresh linens tucked to her arm. Mao felt her heart could give out as she saw her daughter’s face. She rounded the bed and the servants pulling away the sheets to replace hers.

"My Dear, not to be modest but I delivered you both myself. I had worked my life long before that kitchen. Now, let us prepare..."

Hours went by as Raina's cries slowly filled the house. She had tried her best not to scream until she needed to. The men and women were stunned at the tongue of the wife as she carried on in labor. Servants and soldiers gathered around the outside door to the kitchen, placing wagers on the child. Caius excepted a dwindling crowd from one of the back streets behind his house with few to spread news by nightfall.

Mao struggled with her daughter as she eased her the best she could manage. The last child she had delivered was one belong to a fellow servant that both mother and child did not survive. Raina thought of the night her mother left, wishing that pain was there instead of what ran through her. She had never known sweet pain like it before. Nerves and worry swam through her as she did not dare look down to her mother between her legs. Caius sat behind his wife on the bed, holding both of her hands through the pain. Her mother looked up as she readied a towel.

"Raina. It is time, push for me, child."

She pushed and screamed in pain. Caius watched as Mao focused on her daughter, coaching her as she would have anyone else. She took a breath and pushed again as hard as she could. Caius watched the muscles on his wife's body fight to birth the child. Tears mixed with the sweat that ran from her brow.

“I-I can’t breathe…”

"Do not cry, he is almost here."

Raina tightened her grip on Caius' hand enough to hear his knuckles pop. Her beet red face turned to him, seeing a wondrous rage as he had never seen before.

"TO HELL WITH YOU, CAIUS! YOU PUT ME IN THIS WAY!"

Volumnia was correct, she was indeed Juno. He laughed as he whispered into her hair.

"With rage like this, I should have you fight in battle beside me."

Raina laughed with Caius through her tears as she pushed on.

"One more, Raina. Just one more push. I promise you."

The moment seemed to drag like a mule. Raina adjusted her hands and squeezed them to Caius’. She eased her body one last time. She took a deep breath and let out a mighty roar that sent a chill down her husband's spine. Raina's voice carried to the Heavens as a small but strong wail filled the room. Raina felt relaxed as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"It is a boy."

Mao cut the cord and wiped the baby clean, handing him to Raina. They looked at their son as he latched onto Raina and fed from her.

"You did well, my free bird. What is his name?"

She controlled her wild emotions to cease, looking to her perfect boy.

"You choose. Should you shame me with a daughter, then I shall name her," she grinned.

Caius smoothed the hair from his wife's as she smiled.

"He will be Lucius Martius."

"A strong name like his father's."

"Congratulations, Mater," smiled Mao as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

The stained sheets were pulled from the bed with new ones to take their place. She bowed to Caius as she took her things and headed for the kitchen to clean and spread the news. She gave a final glance to the bed as she saw her daughter's necklace, each half tied tightly to the bedposts.

Cheers roared from the kitchen and the street outside the bedchamber window into the night as Caius sat proud. He took hold of his son as Raina feel into sleep, exhausted from the birth. One hand stayed on Raina’s skin to remind her that he was there to comfort her through her pain. The other held his boy up.

He fussed, opening his eyes to his father. Caius thanked the Gods for the gift of a healthy boy.

His wondrous little eyes. Brown on the edges, dark like his mothers and piercing blue as his. The bit of hair at his delicate crown was dark as his own and Raina’s. His tiny fingers wrapped around Caius’ long finger as he closed his gums around it, chewing for sport. His little voice was clear as he heavily squirmed in his father's strong arms. He could sense a bold free spirit in his son to match his mother’s. He would make a proper Roman soldier when he came of age.

"Savage little thing aren't you, Lucius?"

Caius knew soon he would have to ride away again for the return to battle with his soldiers at his side. Now at his side was his fierce woman and his son as he fell asleep on his chest. He moved into his bed as he pulled Raina's head to his lap and rested victoriously.

-

Mao was silent as she placed Lucius into Raina’s arms. She nearly chuckled at the nervous sight of her daughter.

“Be sure to mind his head. Hold at the neck to support him.”

Days after the birth, Raina was still learning much about her child. All with the proper care, the continuous feeding of her starved baby. Lucius had an appetite to match one like his father’s. Raina shifted Lucius on her arm and rested back to the wall in the bed. She listened to her mother’s words to stay put for her own sake if she wished for children again.

“Like this?”

“Not so stiff,” she smiled, “You must relax yourself. I will confess I nearly dropped you a few good times when I brought you into this world and you turned out perfect as him. A little roughage never truly hurt the soul. If you don’t believe me, marble must be chipped to find the structure underneath.”

She fixed Raina’s arms, helping her posture greatly. With the tension slowly vanishing, she held Lucius feed yet again. The bleeding was a normal thing, soon to clear and was to be expected along with the shape of her post birth body. Caius would have adored it none the less. Lucius’ skin was soft against her arm as he nearly spilled with life over his bundle. Raina lifted him up to her nose, enjoying the scent of him. His hands touched her face to play with her features. She wasn’t sure what she would do with her mother. The great reward of life and no one else to truly share it with besides Caius.

“Are you going to leave again, mother? I never liked our traditions and I can’t understand why you left.”

Mao stroked her daughter’s hair back to show her beautiful face.

“I may stay now that you are a mater. Please forgive my decision, child. I did not mean to hurt you. Think back, Raina, because if I had not left that night, you would not be in this bed now with a proper husband and child to hold while you give me the scolding I deserve in this moment. There are so many things to teach him that your own tutor may lack. We have so many years of life between us and this little one will know the world. Am I to assume that Caius will want more children.”

The radiant smile to her mother hurt her face and filled her with joy. She was right. She would not have been as she was and her life would not have been complete as she hoped it to be. Raina looked to Caius, exhausted as he snored in his chair near the fireplace. He would need his own rest for his ride.

“That all depends on him.”

Lucius stopped feeding and yawned. Both women softly admired the baby as he smiled and reached out for them.

“The Gods have blessed you, indeed.”

Raina smiled to a waking Caius and met his pleasingly restful stare. She stroked Lucius’ soft cheek as his eyes closed.

“I have indeed…”


	8. Matrem et Patrem

Her bare feet were silent upon the stone of the atrium. Her hand brushed her knees as she braced the alter she’d been praying at for some time. There was always the healthy growth of her son, the will to carry her mother’s knowledge and the strength guided to her General’s sword to lead him to victory and deliver him home.

The villa was quiet in the dark night. In the streets of the city, the Harvest moon was celebrated. She celebrated on her own with her mother. As the evening carried on, she helped with the kitchen and excused the servants to celebrate. Now in the shadows as she blew out the flames around the villa, she reminisced the year with a fill goblet in her hand.

Her mind went back miles away to the estates that were kept in excellent conditions for the summer. She could remember the way she danced in the fields. Raina slowly turned herself the way she used to before she became the woman she never thought she would become. A chill caressed her back as his hand had touched her.

Gods, she wanted the thrill again. The dark thing that pulled her away into the shadows. They touched her now, alone. She stopped, an instinct that made her turn. A thick bit of leather pulled her back by her throat to fill her with panic. She gasped, dropping her wine. The heart beat from her chest and she knew not to let her fear win. She panted her feet to the floor and used all of her strength to throw her elbow back.

Her hear turned to fury as the familiar grunt of Caius echoed the atrium.

“Caius?! Why would you do su…”

Caius yanked her down, sending her tumbling to the floor. Raina rolled to her side unaware that Caius was on his feet and out for her. He fought her to tie a bit of leather bit between her teeth to keep her quiet.

“There are no souls to hear you scream tonight, wench.”

He kissed her cheek and hoisted her to his shoulder. She tested his strength but found him unbreakable. He placed her on her feet. The moment her foot was on the floor, Raina could not fight as Caius did as he promised her and tied her to their bedposts. She was not one to admit that she had been waiting for months to dangle as a little caught animal. There was some slack to her wrists and instead of leather at her ankles, he had tied her open by her knees so that her legs showed no promise of closing with her rear out and her sex to be seen. Caius stepped back, panting with a lick to his lips as he looked to his wife.

“I have until the end of the night with you. I retired early to find you just in time. Know that all the hours spent on horseback was well worth the wait. Now I’ll get my time’s worth with you, wife.”

She could turn herself, feeling like she was to be eaten alive at any moment.

“I believe I have fulfilled my duty to lure a willing maiden like you back to our bed, Raina.”

Of all the places to touch, he gripped her hair and sent her head back. The small grunt from her throat woke his cock.

“I have always imagined you like this. I will always be your husband but I find that you will need to stay like to sate me. The others weren’t.”

He ran his tongue up the side of her face as she tried to move from him. As he turned his back, Raina smiled and braced her bonds. He peeled his armor away, dropping everything with a loud clang as his eyes stayed to hers. His musty tunic slipped up his body and to the floor. His fingers knew where to unfasten her fabric. Some stayed in place as other parts rained down her beautiful skin.

“What should claim first? I could claim those lips first but the fight in you suggests a snap. A bit feral but I would not want to chance pulling you into submission with a single kiss. Perhaps I should discover who you really are.”

His hands wandered under the fabric that lingered at her chest. His large knuckles brushed it away to fall at her waist. Caius buried his lips into her neck as his hands took the greatest pleasure in handling his wife’s newer breasts with much fervor. They filled his palms, so warm and with heft.

“Ah, for one to nourish from you would be a gift that I could not refuse.”

Caius sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Raina’s head back to leave her chest open to his watering mouth. He lavished her breasts with hunger to match a predator. Raina moved herself away only for Caius to return and grope her harder. The fight was worth it as her body needed more. She screamed into her leather as his fingers pinched at her nipples. Her body jolted, making him pinch again to hear her tantalizing cries. He let go to see her hardened flesh standing perfectly for him as he knelt between her open legs and rested his head on the mattress.

“I wonder how long they can remain like that.”

His arms wrapped around each of her thighs and pulled her down to his face. He spread her lips apart and could feel the veins in his neck raise at the scent of her. Caius pressed his mouth firmly to her clit and anticipated her submission. Raina was terrified to fall back as her hands frantically clutched the leather in each direction. He held her up by the small of her back as his lips pursed to her clit. A finger slipped inside of her and curled until her body melted.

Raina moaned into her gag, feeling Caius do the same to her own sex. His growls against her sex made her want to release on his face for the joy of it but if she did, he would not stop. He stopped moving his mouth and focused on only his tongue to her clit. He let her go and played with her breasts much to the ignorance of her body close to release.

The throb in his cock could match the race of his heart as his lips and tongue made her ride his face vigorously. The pain of his twisting fingers to her flesh and the stimulation of her womanhood made her head start to spin. Caius looked up to her body jolt with release as she arched back, straining against his robust bonds. Her whimpers and heaving chest were another sight for his cold nights ahead. He would be sure to spill his seed to the grand image above him.

His tongue was careful to taste her and not arouse her further. Caius lifted himself from the floor, treating himself to whatever wet his chin. He moaned to the taste of her, letting many, many wickedly scandalous though run through his head of her as he returned to the bed. He climbed the mattress and pulled the leather away from her mouth. Raina gasped and arched herself forward to claim Caius’ lips. Her tongue slipped between his lips, moaning at the tart taste of her. She pulled back and licked her lips wickedly to draw him in.

Caius worked himself under her open legs. She braced herself up and smiled to her husband.

“What would you wish me to do?”

“Tease me as if you were never my wife. I would like to see how wicked of a woman you are.”

“Oh, my master,” she groaned playfully, “If I had my way, it would be you up here but rather where you are now, tied down to the bed as my tongue alone would make you wish you could have me.”

Raina arched her hips and pressed herself against his cock. The pain was too much for Caius as he grabbed her hips and shifted her back and forth until he felt he would slip into madness.

“I remember when you first rode my tongue, the goddess riding her steed into battle. Show me how to claim your saddle.”

“Do you sincerely wish for sentiment to be a lasting memory of me like this?”

He lifted her hips and let her sink slowly. Raina’s hair rained down her back in waves as her head threw back in pleasure.

“I will take you any way which I please.”

She rode his hips, slow at first to feel the beautiful stretch of his cock inside of her. he would let her be in control for the time being and then he would let himself go after being without her for so long. Soon, Caius thrusted up, teasing her to ride him harder, which she complied. Her knees arched terribly but it was a fantasy come true.

“Yes,” he sighed, “that’s it…”

His hand moved to where their hips met. His thumb pressed against her sensitive bit of flesh to make her hips grind a bit harder for the friction. She grinded against him as she clenched her walls around him. Caius pressed himself back to the bed to see Raina take all of him. His other hand cupped at her breast. He sneered as he slapped her across the breast to make her jump.

She was stunned at his action as he did it again. Her breast stung from the slaps, striking one breast and then to the other. The rough contact to her nipples made them petrify worse. Caius only shifted his hips a bit. His thumb pressed harder to Raina, biting her cry of release into her lip to almost split it. Caius groaned, holding on to whatever part of Raina he could. This body ached from the strain but that was just the way it was.

He panted for breath, slowly taking in his woman as she flexed her wrists. He laid exhausted on the bed, treasuring his woman as she rested on her knee. Caius reached for one of the bonds at her wrist as a glint in her eye made him stop. She took a sigh she didn’t need and grinned as he was the one about to be torn to shreds.

“What are you doing?”

“Untying you.”

Raina couldn’t hold herself in any longer. She arched his head down to his neck and bit her teeth into the flesh below his ear. Caius hissed in pain and was hardened in his cock again.

“Raina…”

Her teeth were still set into her skin as she leaned forward and rubbed her breasts to his chest. His hand mistakenly grabbed at her backside as his cock rubbed against her leg.

“Let me go!”

She did as he said.

“Why? So that you may lay me on our bed and take me as a man would his pathetic wife? That is not you. It’s my turn.”

Caius was intrigued to play her game. Another go wouldn’t hurt. His hand wrapped suddenly around her throat to make her gasp.

“How can you be in control of me when you are the one to be tied at my mercy, wench?”

She mockingly pulled at the leather and pouted her lips to him.

“I remember a time when you said you were someone else behind the closed bedchamber doors closed. I have had but a taste of him and wish to have him again.”

“I don’t believe you deserve him.”

“Then how should I earn my master’s favor.”

He’d never wanted to hear her say that word but as she was then, he’d play her game. He sighed with a hum, tracing her bottom lip. Her tongue was almost close to touching him when he decided. He moved his hand away and clenched her jaw to shake her.

“How about that mouth of yours be put to use? A nice subtle slave wench like you would look ravishing with leather collar ties around your neck.”

Raina pulled at her bonds and spat at Caius. He only laughed, wiping it away. He rose to his feet and set out for his belt.

“Perhaps the leather would find purpose elsewhere.”

He snapped the belt across Raina’s bottom making her cry out. His eyes watched the clench of her lips as he struck her again. He corrected her hips, pulling them back into place so his aim would not falter.

“Present yourself to me, whore, or the next one shall be at your cunt until you scream.”

Raina leaned forward and accepted each strike of his belt. She pulled and writhed as the sting was found to be… breathtaking. For a moment, she arched herself more as the edge of the belt hit her sex. Her body arched as he took notice.

“So… The wench enjoys the leather. Please me and I may let you take my cock.”

Raina didn’t have to be asked a second time as she spread her legs open to present herself to Caius. He knelt behind her and thrusted his tongue into her. The thrill made his fingers dig into her heated rear as her walls pulsed around his deepened tongue. He slapped her exposed clit with his palm to hear her whines.

“Lean forward. You will not be disappointed.”

He guided her forward. There was a grunt and a noticeable thud to the wood of the bed. Raina looked over her shoulder past the red welts of her rear to the knife that had been cast deeply into the bed. She relaxed herself and felt the mix of new, rough leather and chilled metal pressed against her sex. Caius struck her bottom with the belt. Raina was cautious as she slowly sank on the metal. The handle was smooth and modest as she worked herself up and down his weapon. It wasn’t Caius but it was enough.

“Exquisite.”

He made the flicks of his wrist sluggish to make sure she felt a fresher sting. Each ripple of her body, every cry she failed to hold in made him need to take her again but the way he always intended. He climbed the bed, ready and presented to Raina as she fucked his weapon. He looped his belt and pulled her head down to him.

“Open,” he ordered her.

She obeyed, taking him in as much as she could bear. Caius’ moaned as he worked himself further in her mouth with each shift. He gave her single moments of relief for him to only push back into her. He jerked her neck closer to fuck her mouth with vigor, some with force to push her back on the edge of the bad. Her moans vibrated wonderfully around his cock. He let go and pulled away, leaving Raina to gasp for breath.

He saw the fatigue in her arms as she continued to rock her hips slowly. Caius chuckled into a kiss on her lips, sneering in pain at his cock. A smile grew on his face as he saw tears fall from the sides of her eyes.

“Anything to say, wench?”

“Please…”

She was so close and he had to have his fun. Caius sat back on his knees, taunting Raina as he sluggishly stroked at his cock.

“If I release, you fill be riding that metal for the rest of the night.”

“Please, Caius.”

He leaned forward and slapped her cheek. He lifted her face by her chin and tsked at her.

“In those bonds you will refer to me as Master. You are mine and your pleasure will come when I say. Such as vicious little trollop such as you should be brought down to size to remind her whom she belongs to. Now beg!”

He slapped her again to turn her. Raina purposely arched her chest forward for Caius.

“Please, Master. Claim me. I need to feel your cock in me.”

“I am not convinced.”

He saw the clench of her hands as they balled into fists.

“I told you before, Master, you can do whatever you wish to me but I will never truly be tamed. No man, not even you and that pathetic name of cock that is yours. Place your seed wherever and I will please your knife so that you will remember a whore such as me.”

Raina rocked her hips more to infuriate Caius which he did. She was too focused on her own pleasure to see Caius storm from the bed to the dagger. He pushed her off and yanked the thing from the wood. He cut Raina’s ties at her wrist to let her fall to the bed. He said nothing. Caius towered over her, coiling her river her hair around his arm.

He pistoned his hips into her with the surprise to squeeze him. In and out, he kept her moaning. The pain at her crown was minuscule with each thrust of his hips to hers. Raina clawed at the sheets under her, feeling bliss run in her veins. She looked over her shoulder to Caius with his own vein nearly bursting with feral lust.

Caius met her eye and brought his down on her bottom. She cried out and arched herself up for him. He couldn’t have been as pleased as he was. He let her hair go and wrapped his hand to her throat to anchor her back. His thrusts grew deeper and sharper as she felt her legs drift even further apart. Caius leaned over her to trace the tip of his tongue to the shell of her ear.

Raina could feel his breath at her neck. The weight of him was comforting, his sweat dripping to her skin. She missed him.

“Are you tame now or do you need a better reminder?”

“I-I’m sorry,” she panted into her arm.

Caius worked himself under her arm and turned her chest to him. His lips suckled from her with his hand to press again at her clit. If he didn’t stop, he wouldn’t. He brought her higher, sending her to her limit as she clawed at his back. He wanted her to scream his name but the breathless whimpers were satisfying as well.

“You are forgiven…”

Caius’ hand shot to the bed to hold himself up as he emptied himself into Raina. He shook himself back to the bedchambers. He found his knife nearby and cut Raina loose.

“Don’t move.”

Raina hadn’t heard him as she stayed on the bed. Caius cut all the leather from her legs and her neck. He was sure to leave a kiss to her wrists where bruises were sure to appear. He returned to the bed for his woman as he pulled up from their must. Raina made sure her arms were well tucked around Caius as his own did the same.

She opened her heavy eyes to Caius and prayed to the Gods that the night would never end.

“You should not be here, Caius. You need to be with your men.”

His thumb traced her breast.

“We will be gone a year and I was not going to leave without a goodbye. I had already seen Lucius.”

“Before me? Well you really are one for sentiments.”

“And I always will be whether you scream around my cock or not.”

“When you come home, I will if you will, mi Coriolanus.”

“That only means I should leave now so that I may return.”

He moved from the bed to collect his armor and strap everything back into place. Raina buckled his belt into place and smelled the dagger sweet with her scent.

“Another memory, my beast?”

“As always, my free bird.”

He pressed her back into the bed and kissed her lips one final time. As he lifted himself, Raina stopped him by the edge of his belt.

“I want that, Caius. When you do return, I want you, both husband and the savage beast.”

“As you wish, _amica mea_.”

With a kiss to her palm and a pull of the covers to her skin, Caius departed from the villa. Raina turned to her back. Her body screamed with soreness and delicious ache. She couldn’t find it in her heart to sleep as she listened to Caius’ horse ride off into the late night. Her eyes stayed to the roof and the early morning night.

She dressed herself slowly and used bangles to cover her wrists from her mother. Soon, she was met with the rest of the house, her mother and her growing son. Raina lifted her baby from her mother’s arms as he buried his smile into her neck.

“Good morning to you too, my little one. Did you sleep well?”

“He fell asleep right in your husband’s arms.”

Raina blushed and knew she could not keep it from her mother.

“He must have.”

“I have cream for what is under that jewelry, child.”

She took Lucius back and looked to the bruise on her daughter.

“Thank you, mother.”

Lucius reached for the curls on Mao’s shoulder.

“Yes,” she cooed to him, “I wager for another sibling for you from the dark shades on her skin.”

“Mother, he’ll be gone for a year and we already have our little Lucius.”

“That man is robust and you are too. I can already imagine many children. We can’t have Lucius be the only blessing on this sweet villa.”

Raina turned from her mother, playfully sneering her face.

“We’ll see.”

-

His aged skin made him seen worn but he’d worn leather with just as much roughness. He sat tall surrounded but others that he’d been after him for now that he had retired as a General. The air was think with stress and utter gossip about him. All of his years in the service of Rome and he knew there was many out for his neck now that he held a place on the Senate.

The room calmed once he saw that the chambers were cleared of the elder members as they’d walked off in search of the promise of wine. Caius held his head up to the few members, slowly closing in on him. He did not fear death but was torn to not saying goodbye to his wife, his loving Goddess of countless years by his side.

He pushed back the lump in his throat as he felt a dagger at his neck.

“To your knees, Coriolanus.”

Caius was kicked down, a bit brittle than he once was. Had he a weapon that wasn’t taken from him, he would have slain them all. He eased himself on his knees as his captors. They were not daft to kill him in public. He would be taken to the woods and slain in the wild as the birds picked at his skin. The men closed in with the guards behind them with shackles in their hands.

“Chain him,” ordered one of the older men as they stepped back for the guards to take Caius.

When they didn’t, they all turned in suspicion to one other.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“An assassination, you poor excuse for a man.”

He turned and faced the drawn hood to show off a face that brought Caius to tears. He couldn’t help but sob as he looked to Raina’s unimpressed face. Her dagger was so close to slicing the man’s throat but it wasn’t worth the bloodshed. There was much more in plan for the men that were after her husband.

“A woman in our chambers?! We’ll see you and yours crucified!”

“I am sure you would but not if mine get to all of you first.”

“Guards!”

“Yes,” she smiled with the waved of her hand, “Take them all.”

The ten men that had Caius on his knees were shaking by theirs as the rather large flock of guards pulled off their helmets. Caius looked up to his six grown sons and daughters and their own adolescent offspring with swords and arrows drawn. No chaos could unravel as Caius watched his kin drag away the lesser men away, sure that they would be seen for the traitors they were. Raina pulled Caius up into her arms and embraced her husband.

“I-I thought…”

“I would never let death take you when it was not your time.”

“How did you know?”

“Their wives talked too much. Has my beast really softened over the years?”

“They took my knife.”

“Fair enough. You could have broken at least one of their necks.”

“Then what fun would you have, mater?”

“Enough that your youngest forced herself from fresh delivery to make sure she had her share of blood.”

“Then I should properly thank you for blessing me with soldiers of the variety.”

“You already have. Come, they will be famished when they return from a great slaughter.”

He opened his eyes and looked down on his vast family dining and celebrating the Harvest moon. The fires brought him back to the night he came back early from his latest victory. The years of bloodshed was no longer filling for him as he rode towards the direction of his estates. Once he dismounted, he covered his face with mud and found the nearest bottle of wine.

He looked up from his bottle and found the swirl of color that burned greatly into him. He remembered how much the smile to his face hurt.

“How did I know you would be up here?”

Caius turned to Raina with a fresh cup of wine in her hands. He moved from the roof of the crypt and joined her in the shadows.

“It has the best view on the estates.”

“It does. You are smiling again.”

“The harvest moon does that to me.”

“I know,” she shrugged.

She reached for the wet dirt underneath her and painted Caius’ brow much as he had that night. Raina wiped her hands and studied her handiwork.

“My wolf just as remembered him.”

She kissed his lips and sat on the stone steps next to him. Caius saw the surprised look on her face as he pulled the worn dark mask from his toga.

“My Gods, I thought it was gone!”

“I have kept it safe for you.”

Caius tied the mask around his wife’s graying hair and stared deep into the dark eyes he’d loved for many years. He pulled her to his lap and kissed her brow as the clouds moved from the moon to shine down on the future dancing around the fires in their fields.

“Te amo, mi Raina.”

Caius braced himself against a pillar and held her tightly, praying to never let go. Raina’s fingers ran through his own shortened grays with a smile to her face and her kiss to his lips.

“Et te amo, mi Coriolanus.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya damn right she gave him six children.


End file.
